Brisons la glace
by Buggy-Tale
Summary: Juvia, puissante mage d'eau, entre dans la plus grande et puissante école de magie de tout Fiore, la Fairy School. Tout commence très mal à son arriver. Tout ? Non ! Tout aurait pu très mal commencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la rencontre d'un sexy et sublime ice maker sans chemise, et de tout ses amis.
1. Prologue

Coucou mes petits loups ! Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci pas sur Miraculous mais sur Fairy Tail. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire et surtout à l'aimer !

Voilà je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue ;) !

* * *

 **Brisons la glace…**

Prologue :

 _ **« Cher journal,**_

 _ **Ce matin je me suis réveillée à la sonnerie de mon téléphone en baillant. Je me suis ensuite étirée pour mieux me réveillée. Enfin bref comme d'habitude. Sauf que ce matin en m'étirant, un mouvement sur ma droite m'a attirée. Une ombre était posée dans l'embrasure de ma porte de chambre. C'était maman qui attendait sagement que je me réveille. Elle me souriait avec ses sourires tendres, qu'elle avait toujours su me faire, même lors de la mort de mon père il y a de cela deux ans. Une couleur bleutée dans sa main droite avait attiré un peu plus mon regard et je me pressais de me lever pour la rejoindre, habillée d'un simple short et d'un maillot de pyjamas. Une enveloppe bleutée, voilà ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle lettre. L'enveloppe était ornée d'un symbole d'orée une sorte d'oiseau au bec long et pointu avec des longues ailes de fée. Le symbole de la Fairy school, la plus prestigieuse école de magie, de tout le royaume de Fiore, dans laquelle j'ai envoyé ma candidature i peu près six mois. Maman m'a alors donné la précieuse enveloppe et je l'ai fixé d'un regard brillant, bouche-bée. Cette lettre va enfin me dire si je suis acceptée ou tout simplement rejetée. J'ai tellement hâte de connaître la réponse. Seulement voila… JE SUIS INCAPABLE DE L'OUVRIR ! Non pas que j'en sois physiquement incapable, mais j'ai tout simplement tellement le trac que mes mains tremblent en tenant cette fichue lettre ! C'est bête, je sais. Mais je n'y peu rien… »**_

 **xxx**

 _ **« Non mais franchement… quand vas-tu arrêter d'écrire à cette saleté, tu n'as plus cinq ans tout de même ! »**_ me gronde ma conscience en tapant du pied et en baissant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, comme à son habitude, mais je l'ignore. Elle a en forme en tout cas !

J'entends maman m'appeler pour le petit déjeuner et cours vers les escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Le couloir séparant ma chambre et les escaliers est vraiment long, si bien qu'en arrivant en bas des marches en bois massif je suis à bout de souffle, les joues toutes rouges. Rejoignant maman dans la cuisine, je m'assieds sur un des grands tabourets face au comptoir, soufflant pour la première fois depuis la sortie de ma chambre. Elle me sert mon petit déjeuné, chocolat chaud et tartine de Nutella, et s'appuie sur le comptoir afin de m'observer avec son tendre sourire.

 _ **\- Alors, ma puce… cette lettre, tu l'as ouverte ?**_

 _ **\- Non pas encore… j'ai trop peur de la réponse…**_ ma voix se fait timide et je baisse les yeux tandis que ma conscience me fait la morale ( _ **« idiote et peureuse… on a touché le gros lot ! »**_ ). Le sourire de ma mère se fait plus tendre encore et je sens mon moral monter en flèche.

 _ **\- Tu sais… il faudra bien que l'ouvre un jour ou l'autre, elle ne s'ouvrira pas seule.**_ Ma conscience confirme.

 _ **\- Je sais, maman. Tu pourrais l'ouvrir avec moi ?**_ une bouille d'ange vient agrémenter ma requête et je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas me la refuser. Elle finit par éclater de rire.

 _ **\- Tu ressemble à une petite fille qui ne sait pas faire ses lacets et qui à besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour l'emmener à l'école !**_ deuxième confirmation.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ignore une fois de plus ma conscience. On dirait que tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui ! C'est vrai quoi… c'est quand même super important et extrêmement stressant d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelles.

Je finis par tendre la lettre à maman et elle la prend entre ses mains douces mais légèrement flétries par les années de travail. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle déchire l'enveloppe et me tend le papier bleu, lui aussi ( _ **« c'est chouette ça suit avec mes cheveux bleus nuit ! »**_ ). Pressant la feuille de papier entre mes fins doigts tremblants, je m'attaque à la lecture de cette lettre. Une fois… Deux fois… Trois fois… Je la lis trois fois avant que maman ne me ramène à la réalité, perplexe et elle aussi stressée.

 _ **\- Alors ?! Accouche ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?!**_

 _ **\- Regarde par toi-même…**_ l'expression de mon visage et le ton de ma voix ne parviennent pas à donner d'indice sur mon ressentit, je laisse donc maman prendre soin de lire attentivement cette lettre. Ce qu'elle fit d'une voix haute et incroyablement calme.

 _ **-**_ _ **Mademoiselle Juvia Lockser, suite à l'envoi de votre candidature ainsi que votre participation à notre journée d'approche à la magie, nous avons épluché attentivement votre dossier et examiné votre force ainsi que votre potentiel magique.**_ Elle marque une pose et respire un bon coup pour enchaîner. _**Après de nombreuses délibérations nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi les plus puissants mages de tout Fiore. Cet avec une joie immense que nous acceptons votre candidature afin que vous puissiez rejoindre, très vite, les rangs de notre prestigieuse école de magie, la Fairy School. Cordialement, le directeur Makarov Dreyar…**_ une longue et éternelle pause s'en suit… et finalement maman contourne le comptoir pour venir me sérer dans ses bras. _**Ton père serait tellement fière de toi mon cœur. J'étais sûre que tu serais acceptée… à vrai dire… je le savais déjà.**_

Alors la, je ne mis attendais pas du tout. Tout d'abord la bonne nouvelle d'avoir été admise, et maintenant, maman qui m'annonce qu'elle savait tout et qu'elle me faisait mariné pour son plaisir.

 _ **\- Pour quoi tu ne m'a rien dis ?! et puis comment l'as-tu su avant moi ?!**_ Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues. Je suis légèrement en colère contre ma mère elle qui ne me cache jamais rien !

 _ **\- J'ai reçu une lettre m'étant destinée afin de me prévenir de ton admission, je suppose qu'ils l'envoient à tous les parents afin que ceux-ci puissent déménager sans être pris par le temps…**_

 _ **« Boum »,**_ je m'imagine déjà en train de tomber de ma chaise mais cela ne se produit pas. Déménager… déménager… je ne l'ai pas vu venir ça. Pourtant, je savais que Magnolia se trouve à trois heures d'ici. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

 _ **\- Mais si on déménage… ça veut dire que je ne reverrai plus mes amis ?**_

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et ma conscience en profite pour se réveiller _**« Je vois qu'ils y en a qui ont de la chance, moi je vais devoir te supporter toute ma vie ! »**_. Maman porte ses mains à mon visage et me caresse tendrement mes joues.

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils pourront venir te voir pendant les vacances. Tu sais… trois heures, ça n'est pas non plus le bout du monde.**_ Alors qu'elle me dit ça, son sourire se fait plus étincelant que jamais. Je renifle bruyamment, d'une manière tout sauf féminine, et serre maman dans mes bras, me disant que tout irait bien.

Je finis la lâcher et remonter à pas lents dans ma chambre. Tous mes amis… je vais me retrouver toute seule… _**« Pauvre gosse ! »**_. En arrivant dans ma chambre je m'affale sur mon lit et tente de me remonter le moral. La seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit et qui pourrait me remonter le moral est ce petit paquet de biscuit au chocolat fourrés au lait.

 _ **\- Miam ! Des Oreos !**_

J'attrape le paquet, l'ouvre (ou plutôt l'explose) et enfourne un biscuit dans ma bouche. Je sens le chocolat et le lait se mélanger et venir couler le long de ma gorge. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ces gâteaux, _**« grosse vache ! »**_ me lâche ma conscience. Je ne l'écoute pas et avale la moitié de mon paquet de gâteaux pour ensuite reprendre la lettre de l'école de magie et la relis calmement. Il y est dis que je vais devoir me présenter le 8 octobre, 10h30, devant le portail de l'école. Soit dans trois semaines. Il me reste donc trois semaines pour faire mes valises et dire au revoir à mes amis. Je soupire de nouveau en songeant à quel point ils vont me manquer…

 **xxx**

 _ **« Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écris. Je ne me trouve plus dans ma chambre d'enfant, rose et blanche, mais dans ma nouvelle chambre, bleue pâle et bleue foncée avec quelques touches de blanc cassé. La nouvelle maison est juste… attends je cherche le mot… impressionnante. Nous visons dans un véritable manoir, spacieux et incroyablement lumineux avec ses tons beiges, bruns et blancs. La maison possède un nombre incalculable de pièces à vivres, de chambre, de bureaux et de couloirs. J'ai même l'impression que si je retire un livre de mon immense bibliothèque, un passage secret finira par se présenter face à moi. Je suis presque sur sûre de finir par me perdre dans ce vaste manoir. Je n'ai plus qu'à terminer de défaire mes valises et tout sera parfait (mis à part le fait que mes amis me manquent déjà…) »**_

 _ **« Gamine ! »**_ m'insulte encore une fois cette conscience de malheur, je ne comprendrais jamais ce que je lui ai fait, mais bon tant pis !

 **xxx**

Jeudi 06 Octobre, 10h00. Me voilà perdue dans cet immense labyrinthe que sont les interminables rues de Magnolia. Tenant mon plan de la ville entre les mains, je tâchais de me situer afin de retrouver mon chemin. J'arrive au coin d'une nouvelle rue et, relevant le nom de la rue, je finis par retrouver ma position sur la carte.

 _ **\- Allez Juvia, on y est presque !**_ Autour moi, plusieurs visages incrédules se tournent vers moi. _**Oups, j'ai du parler à voix haute…**_ me dis-je.

Je baisse, honteuse, le visage en laissant mes mèches bleutées retomber devant mes yeux et presse le pas pour arriver le plus vite possible devant les portes de l'école, relevant de temps à autre le menton afin de vérifier mon plan. Je passe les dix prochaines minutes à slalomer entre la vague noire de monde qui stagnait dans les petites rues étroites de la ville, mais je finis par arriver, vivante et entière, devant les grandes grilles argentées de l'école. Enfin pas directement devant les grilles… deux gaillards, imposants, musclés, les bras croisés me barraient la route. Je sors alors la lettre de ma sacoche bleue accrochée à ma ceinture et la leur tend. Le gorille sur la gauche semble la lire rapidement par ce qu'il s'écarte pour me laisser passer en poussant un grognement. Je dois avouer qu'ils me font peur ces deux là… _**« Oui ! À moi aussi, ils me font peur… »**_ Me souffle ma conscience qui vient de se cacher derrière son divan rouge. Tient… depuis quand est-elle d'accord avec moi celle-ci ? Ne songeant plus à sa réplique, je m'engouffre dans cet immense bâtisse, maintenue devenue ma nouvelle école.

La bâtisse est entièrement construite en pierre, dans le style gothique, elle est vraiment magnifique avec ses vitraux et ses arches de pierre en guise de portes. En passant les grandes arches de pierres, je ressens une immense quantité de magie dégagée par la géante de pierre. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit bien de l'école en elle-même qui dégage cette énergie ou si c'est grâce au nombre incalculable de puissants mages vivant ici.

Je m'engouffre un peu plus dans la géante de pierre et me ballade, admirant les toiles, les statues, les trophées exposés dans des vitrines,… Je me ballade jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me tire de mes pensées.

 _ **\- Bonjour mademoiselle…**_ La voix vient de plus bas derrière moi et semble fatiguée.

Je me retourne vivement pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Enfin, il faut que je baisse la tête pour pouvoir faire face à la personne venu m'accueillir. _**Ho ! Il est tout petit !**_ Je me dis en observant plus en détail le petit être devant moi. Il est vraiment très petit, pas plus grand qu'un enfant en tout cas, et semble plutôt vieux à en juger ses longues et soyeuses moustaches blanches ainsi que son crâne dégarnie pour ne pas dire chauve (il a juste de touffes de cheveux blanc sur les côtés de la tête), ce qui explique cette petite voix fatiguée.

 _ **\- Vous devez-être notre nouvelle élève, Juvia Lokser, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Je hoche timidement la tête, trop stressée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. _**Je suis le directeur de cette maison, Makarov Dreyar.**_

Je me sens rougir tout à coup. Moi qui commençais à le trouver vieux et lui manquer de respect en disant qu'il est presque chauve… il s'agit de mon nouveau directeur. Je reste figée sur place tandis que ça main vient se poser dans mon dos (enfin sur mes reins, il est trop petit pour atteindre mon dos) et me lance un chaleureux sourire.

 _ **\- Allons mon enfant, détendez-vous je ne vais pas vous manger ! Vous êtes la bienvenue dans notre immense famille qu'est la Fairy School ! Vous allez voir, vous vous plairez ici.**_

Il m'invite à avancer, toujours en me souriant gentiment, et je commence à me détendre. Ce directeur, qui aurait pu être mon grand-père, est vraiment très gentil. Il me conduit vers une salle, au fond d'un premier couloir sur la droite de l'entrée, tout en m'expliquant brièvement le fonctionnement de l'école. Ce doit être ma salle de classe. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi et son sourire s'efface alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la salle.

 _ **\- Bonne chance mademoiselle !**_ Et il me laisse là devant l'entrée de la salle.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _ **Voilou ! J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous aura plus ! Je ne promet pas de publier la suite tout de suite, vous savez les cours, la fac, tout ça...**_

 _ **Enfin bref ! Bonne journée à vous !**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Salut mes petits loups ! Je vous poste, avec un peu de retard (voir même beaucoup ) le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire :) ! Voilà je vous laisse le découvrir !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Les derniers mots du directeur me reviennent à l'esprit et ne cesse de me hanter. Pourquoi m'a-t-il souhaité bonne chance alors que quelque minutes plus tôt, il le disait que je me sentirai comme chez moi ? J'ai un peu peur d'entrer alors je respire un grand coup, et j'entre. Je sens la magie affluer dans mes veines et un bourdonnement sourd me signale quelque chose. Tout à coup, je me retrouve asperger, de la tête aux pieds, par de la farine ( _ **« sympas ! »**_ , me dis-je). Je pousse un hurlement strident et la vingtaine d'élève présent dans la salle aboie des choses que je peine à comprendre tout ce que je parviens à décrypter c'est _**« Bienvenu à la Fairy School ! »**_ , je tente alors d'essuyer les traces de farines de mes vêtements et fait un pas en avant tandis que les rires se font entendre de plus en plus fort. Mon pied vient aussitôt heurter quelque chose qui me fait trébucher une corde il me semble. Mon instinct me souffle alors de lever la tête et dans la seconde qui suit, un ballon magique, rempli d'eau m'explose dessus. _**« Quelle bande d'idiot ! À nous de nous amuser maintenant ! »**_ Me murmure ma conscience. Un jolie sourire sadique s'étend alors sur mon doux visage.

Leur sourire s'est envolé et ils me regardent d'un œil bizarre, comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Quelle bande d'idiot ils font, ils vont se faire avoir à leur propre jeu.

Leur visage choqué me prouve bien à ce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à se trouver face à une mage d'eau.

Alors que l'eau du ballon magique me dégouline dessus, mon corps prend une teinte bleue transparente et je deviens l'eau. L'eau du ballon est aussitôt absorbée par mon corps flouté par les mouvements gracieux du liquide en moi. La magie commence à bouillonner dans mes veines maintenant faites d'eau, et je sens le ligue aqueux tourbillonner en moi. C'est tout mon corps qui vibre sous l'effet de a magie. Ma conscience est aussi concentrée que moi. Tout comme moi elle a les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. _**« Allez… concentre-toi… ne fais pas tout foirer comme d'habitude »**_ Je sais, par expérience, qu'elle m'encourage. Elle le fait à sa façon, mais elle m'encourage.

La magie est à son apothéose en moi et c'est à ce moment là que je choisis de la libérer. Il ne m'a fallu que quelque seconde pour accumuler la magie dans mon corps. Je tends mes bras fluides devant moi, paumes ouvertes vers les autres élèves figés ne s'attendant pas à se faire attaquer à leur tour, et je libère tout. De puissants geysers d'eau sortent de mes paumes et viennent percuter les autres, les projetant vigoureusement contre les murs de la salle.

Je rouvre finalement les yeux pour voir mon chef d'œuvre, ma conscience en est ravie à parement. Tous les élèves se retrouvent collés au mur dégoulinant face à moi. Tous ? Non pas tous… un petit groupe de trois élèves à été protégé par un mur de glace. Deux filles et un garçon aux cheveux roses… _**bizarre comme couleur de cheveux…**_ ma conscience me contredit immédiatement, _**« Heu… On en parle de tes cheveux bleus ! »**_.

Je m'aperçois que le mur de glace commence à céder et finis par exploser me laissant admirer son créateur. Ma conscience est furieuse, elle se met à hurler _**« Hé ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ça ! »**_ , puis elle semble se calmer et se fige la bouche grande ouverte, _**« il est plutôt beau gosse ! »**_. Plutôt ?! Il est même carrément beau gosse ! Son long et fin visage est surmonté d'une éclatante chevelure bleue nuit. Il a les sourcils froncés et son regard n'évoque en aucun cas de l'amitié envers moi, mais je le trouve incroyablement sexy, d'autant plus qu'il ne porte pas de chemise…

 **xxx**

Je détourne rapidement mon regard du l'ice maker dévêtu en m'apercevant qu'ils se dirigent, tout les trois, vers moi.

Les deux filles sont sublimes ! L'une d'elles à des cheveux blonds éclatant lui retombant sur les épaules tandis que l'autre à des cheveux rouges tombant en cascade le long de son dos. Elles s'avancent avec assurance vers moi, un immense sourire collé sur leurs doux visages. Elles m'adressent un signe de la main pour m'inviter à les rejoindre.

 _ **\- Salut !**_ La rouge me regarde avec un sourire sincère. _**Tu dois être la nouvelle et bizarrement tu es beaucoup moins empotée que les centaines de personnes qui franchissent ses portes.**_

 _ **\- Merci, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…**_ ma voix se fait de plus en plus petite et ma conscience me gifle mentalement.

La blonde s'avance et me prend les mains.

 _ **\- On peut t'assurer que tu es très puissante ! très peu d'étudiant on su se défendre dès le premier jour ! Au fait… moi c'est Lucy et elle Erza. Et… c'est deux abruti là…**_ elle pointe du doigt les deux garçons qui les accompagnent. _**Sont Natsu**_ (le rose) _ **et Grey**_ (l'ice maker).

Le rose me fait un immense sourire idiot en me faisant signe. Il me fait vraiment rire celui-là. L'ice maker, du nom de Grey, reste toujours à l'écart et ne fait rien d'autre que de me lancer un regard dur et froid. _**Pas très accueillant celui-là.**_

 _ **\- Je suis Juvia, une mage d'eau.**_

 _ **\- Oui, ce qui explique que tu ais pu détourner le piège !**_ Erza sourit en se tournant vers les immenses flaques d'eau que mon pourvoir à laissé sur son sillage.

 _ **\- Exact !**_ je la fixe un instant puis lui la questionne, _**mais pourquoi ce piège ?**_

 _ **\- C'est le bizutage, tout les nouveaux y passe, c'est notre façons à nous de souhaiter la bienvenu ! Même si la plupart du temps… les situations sont vraiment très gênantes.**_ Elle éclate soudainement de rire, d'un rire fin et cristallin.

 _ **\- Comme…**_? je ne veux pas vraiment connaître la suite mais ma curiosité prends le dessus.

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas Erza qui me répond mais Natsu. J'arrive à percevoir de délicates touches roses sur ses joues.

 _ **\- Moi par exemple…**_ son rougissement s'intensifie et sa l'intonation de sa voix diminue, _**on m'a dépouillé de mes vêtements dans les vestiaires alors qu'on été en piscine. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé de sous vêtements.**_

Sa mine boudeuse me fait éclater de rire à moi aussi, et tout le monde m'accompagne dans mon fous rire. Imaginer Natsu courant tout nu dans les couloirs de l'école me fait rire de plus belle. Ma conscience me hurle de nous enfuir, que ces gens sont fous, mais je ne bougerai pas d'un poil. Je me sens vraiment à ma place ici !

 **xxx**

Les filles m'ont invité à manger avec tout le groupe ce midi, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à me faire si vite des amis. Ils sont tous si gentils et chaleureux avec moi ! Sauf un bien sur, qui reste toujours un peu à l'écart du groupe, les mains dans les poches et la chemise toujours portée disparue.

Elles m'ont fait visitées l'école, les différentes zones de travail, les différentes salles de cours. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas me perdre ici par ce que franchement c'est un vrai labyrinthe de couloirs et de salle de classes. Désormais, elles me conduisent vers notre premier, et seul cours, de l'après midi : Espagnol, chouette ! J'étais une des meilleures dans mon ancien lycée. Une fois devant la porte de la salle je les vois me laisser seule avec monsieur glaçon, les filles et Natsu n'ont pas le même cours que moi. Je suis tout de même un peu déçue de devoir me retrouver avec celui qui me lance des regards pareils à des éclairs. Il a beau être aussi beau qu'un dieu, il n'est pourtant pas aussi accueillant que ses amis.

Les autres élèves arrivent à leur tour et la prof nous ouvre la porte. Je me fige immédiatement en voyant ce qui m'attend. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'ordinateurs installés sur chaque table. Moi qui ne suis vraiment pas douée avec ces monstres mécaniques, je suis servie !  
Je finis par entrer et vais me présenter au professeur, une jeune femme élégante, certes un peu vieille mais qui dégage une puissance imposante. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et fixe intensément attendant que je me présente. Je me penche respectueusement vers elle et me présente.

 _ **\- Bonjour, je suis Juvia Lokser, la nouvelle élève…**_ elle baisse lentement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et finis par me sourire. Elle n'a pas l'air si méchante en fin de compte.

 _ **\- Ha oui, le directeur m'a prévenue de ton arrivée. Je suis Polyussica, professeur d'espagnol et de grands sorts de soins. Tu me verras donc dans cet autre cours.**_ Elle marque une pause et fixe du bref regard la classe puis se tourne de nouveau vers moi pour me sourire. Elle m'indique d'un geste de la main une chaise vide au milieu de la classe. _**Tu peux aller t'assoir à cette place, à côté de monsieur Fullbuster, ne compte pas sur lui pour t'aider en espagnol, c'est un vrai idiot !**_

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour cacher le sourire moqueur naissant sur mes lèvres et m'incline une dernière fois pour la remercier de son accueil. Je m'en vais en direction du siège désigné par la prof et salue mon voisin de classe, « Monsieur Grey ». Je ne sais pas vous mais je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien. En tout cas, ça sonne mieux que tête de glaçon ! Ma conscience lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en m'insultant d'idiote.

Alors que je m'assieds à ma place, « monsieur Grey » se tourne lentement vers moi, me fixe intensément et finis par me lancer un sourire charmeur.

 _ **\- Salut !**_

Je me sens fondre immédiatement tandis que le rouge me monte aux joues. Il est vraiment trop beau !

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre sans trop tarder ! Passez une bonne journée, gros bisous à tous !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hello ! Je suis enfin de retour après une très longue absence, je m'en excuse ! Avec les cours, les examens, les entraînements et les compétitions... Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire ^^ mais maintenant que c'est quasiment les vacances je peux enfin ressortir mes feuilles et ma plume !**_

 _ **j'espère vraiment que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Enfin bref je vous laisse lire le chapitre deux bisous !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Même si le cours n'est pas très intéressant, que je parviens à tout comprendre du premier cours, je n'arrive toujours pas à venir à bout de cette satanée machine ! J'ai tout essayé rien n'y fait : taper avec un seul doigt, avec deux doigt, regarder l'écran puis le clavier,... rien y fait. Et ce n'est pas mon charmant voisin qui pourrait m'aider, _**charmant ?! Quelle blague !**_ Celui-ci est complètement avachi sur sa table, la tête affalée sur son bras droit pendant dans le vide. A un moment j'ai même cru qu'il s'était endormi, mais s'est nombreux soufflements me montraient qu'il était bel et bien réveillé.

Le nez rivé sur mon écran, j'essaie toujours de noter ce fichus cours, qui, avouons-le, commence à m'ennuyer sévèrement, quand un mouvement sur ma droite me fait tourner la tête. Mon voisin avait fini par tourner sa tête dans ma direction et me fixait désormais depuis plusieurs secondes. Retournant à ma dure tâche, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer son regard intense posé sur moi et je m'empourpre aussitôt. _**« Allez Juvia ! Concentre-toi un peu ! »**_ Je m'encourage et me mets aussitôt à retaper (très lentement) le cours.

Un rire limpide éclata quelques secondes plus tard. Enervée par tout ce manque de respect de mon voisin, à la fois pour le professeur et pour moi, je tourne violemment mon visage vers lui et le fusille du regard.

 _ **\- Quoi ?!**_

Mon ton est plus sec que jamais, mais il ne semble pas l'ébranler : il n'a même pas frémis, rien... il me fixait toujours avec son beau sourire charmeur.

 _ **\- Je me disais juste que tu es très mignonne lorsque tu te concentres... bien plus que lorsque tu me grondes comme tu viens de le faire.**_

Sa remarque me fait rougir de plus belle et me mets à bégayer.

 _ **\- Je... n...non ! je ne suis pas mignonne...**_ ma voix doit certainement ressembler à celle d'enfant à qui l'on vient de lui interdire un bonbon.

 _ **\- Je t'assure ! C'est rare de voir une fille tirer la langue en se concentrant.**_

J'ouvre la bouche comme le ferait un poisson rouge qui réclame sa nourriture. J'aurai aimé riposter, le gronder, mais mes lèvres refusent de bouger et de sortir le moindre son. Son rire se fait plus franc et il parait tout à coup plus jeune. Les yeux brillant, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et se sourire enfantin : il ressemble enfin à jeune homme de 17 ans.

Ma bouche finis par se refermer au bout de plusieurs secondes et sa table se rapproche rapidement de la mienne pour finalement s'y coller. Haussant les sourcils, je l'interroge du regard mais seuls ses bras passant autour de moi ne me répondent. Il attire l'ordinateur portable près de lui et ses doigts se mettent à danser gracieusement sur mon clavier. A voir ses doigts voler sur le clavier, je me sens encore plus nulle. Je lève la tête en priant pour que la prof ne s'aperçoive de rien, mais elle est toujours dos aux élèves, _**« Ouf... »**_.

 _ **\- Tu ne préfère pas recopier le cours sur TON ordinateur ?**_

 _ **\- Le cours ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, et si tu veux que je te laisse te débrouiller et galérer je peux le faire.**_

 _ **\- Le cours ne t'intéresse pas ? Pourtant l'espagnol est plus qu'intéressant.**_ Grey souffle bruyamment avant de répondre.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la matière que je préfère...**_

 _ **\- Et qu'elle est la matière que tu préfères ?**_ Soudain, son regard s'illumine comme s'il venait de tomber sur une friandise, son sourire s'agrandit.

 _ **\- Mon truc c'est la magie pure et le sport.**_ Je fais la grimace.

 _ **\- Je préfère de loin l'espagnol au sport. Mais bon... on ne peut pas échapper à tout.**_

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle et dans la seconde qui suit je sais que la carapace de glace qu'il s'était forgé viens de se briser...

 **xxx**

Le cours se termine sans aucun encombre par là je veux dire que Grey a écrit tout le reste du cours à ma place et que moi je l'ai corrigé en lui donnant quelques astuces afin de comprendre ses fautes. Nous sortons de la salle et partons vers la sortie sans un mot mais je n'ai aucune envie de le laisser partir, c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai vraiment envie de prolonger le moment où nous sommes ensemble. Plus les secondes passent, plus je me rapproche de la sortie et plus je me rapproche du moment où nos chemins vont se séparer. Certes il est peut-être un peu énervant et légèrement idiot, bon d'accord... carrément idiot, mais il est très gentil avec moi. Une question me brûle alors les lèvres et je ne peux l'empêcher de sortir. J'arrête Grey en posant une main sur son bras gauche et lui demande timidement.

 _ **\- Pourquoi disais-tu que la prof ne t'aime pas ? Elle parait pourtant gentille ?**_

 _ **\- Oui... avec ceux qui se débrouille bien en espagnol... comme toi par exemple.**_ Il soupire de nouveau. _**A t'entendre et te voir me corriger, on dirait que ça te vient naturellement.**_

 _ **\- J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'espagnol. Et puis, j'ai eu des cours bien plus difficiles que ceux-ci... tu sais je pourrais t'aider à comprendre comment fonctionne l'espagnol ?**_

Surpris il se tourne vers moi et penche la tête en arrière, semblant réfléchir.

 _ **\- Mouais... j'aurai beau y comprendre quelque chose, le problème c'est que je n'aime pas l'espagnol...**_

 _ **\- Je pourrais t'aider à aimer...**_

 _ **\- Ah oui... et comment ?**_

A vrai dire, moi non plus je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais il faut que je trouve une réponse et rapidement pour ne pas qu'il me passe sous le nez.

 _ **\- Et bien... on pourrait tout simplement se retrouver après les cours et je te ferai travailler les cours ? Et... en échange, tu pourrais m'aider à dompter ce monstre...**_

Je lui montre l'ordinateur portable qui se trouve dans la sacoche sur mon épaule. Il se mets d'abord à rire mélodieusement puis répond en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

 _ **\- Très bien, ça me va comme ça.**_ Son sourire me fait fondre comme neige au soleil. _**Je pourrais te rejoindre chez toi après les cours et après les entraînements.**_

Il regarde rapidement sa montre et écarquille les yeux.

 _ **\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je ne tiens pas à me faire arracher la tête par mon coach...**_

Juste avant de partir, Grey me donne son numéro de téléphone et part en courant vers une direction opposée à la mienne. Je fixe longuement mon téléphone et soupir d'aise en le serrant contre mon cœur. J'avoue ressembler à une adolescente vivant son premier amour, mais après tout je m'en fiche complétement.

Je lui envoie un rapide sms pour lui donner mon adresse et me mets en route pour la maison, quand soudain mon cerveau fait « tilt »... J'ai le numéro de téléphone de Monsieur Grey dans MON téléphone ... !

 _ **«**_ _ **Gamine... »**_

 **xxx**

En rentrant à la maison, je sens mon portable vibrer à travers le tissu de la poche de mon jean. Je l'extirpe rapidement et vérifie machinalement le nom du contact _**« Monsieur Grey »**_. Mon cœur fait un bon et je me sens rougir immédiatement, _**« Mais sérieusement, tu vas vraiment réagir comme ça à chaque fois qu'il s'agiras de lui ! »**_ bien entendu, ma conscience n'en rate jamais une !

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge de mon téléphone... 15h30... Bien, ça me laisse certainement assez de temps avant la venue de Grey. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas à quelle heure il compte venir puisqu'il parlait d'un entrainement... ma conscience croise les bras sur sa poitrine tout en tapant du pied, _**« s'il compte réellement venir ! »**_ _._ Je baisse honteusement le nez. C'est vrai, elle a raison... je ne suis même pas sure qu'il vienne vraiment...

J'arrive finalement devant le manoir, que maman a racheté il y a de cela deux semaines, au bout de quinze minutes de marche tranquille...

A peine ai-je réussi à franchir les lourdes portes du manoir qu'un ras de marrais portant une longue chevelure noire me fonce dessus, les bras levés vers le ciel. Je recule, alors, instinctivement et me protège le visage de mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais maman me fais toujours un peu peur lorsque je rentre des cours et qu'elle me saute au cou pour me demander comment s'est passée ma journée. Même si avec le temps je m'y suis en quelques sortes habituée, je redoute toujours le moment où la furie noire m'attaque avec ses énormes câlins...

Maman me prend dans ses bras et me sers à m'étouffer. _**Bizarre... maman n'a jamais eu les bras musclés...**_ J'essaie de me dégager même si c'est peine perdue et finis par toussoter pour attirer son attention.

 _ **\- Maman ! J'étouffe !**_

Elle relâche finalement son étreinte et je reprends ma respiration, les joues rouge tomate et le souffle court. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Maman rit à son tour et me fixe d'un regard attachant.

 _ **\- Excuse-moi ma chérie. Mais tu sais à quel point je suis heureuse quand tu rentres à la maison ! Je me sens terriblement seule tu sais... depuis que ton père nous a quitté...**_ sa voix brise et j'aperçois ses yeux briller de larmes.

Mon père nous a quitté il y a de cela deux ans maintenant. Il a succombé à une crise cardiaque alors qu'il n'avait que 45 ans. Il était, comme moi, un mage d'eau et c'est lui qui m'a appris à contrôler et utiliser mes pouvoirs. Il était mon mentor et mon papa. Repenser à lui maintenant me fais comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard, même si cela fait deux ans qu'il est parti, la douleur ne s'estompe pas pour autant et le trou formé dans mon cœur est toujours aussi grand. Il continue même a saigné...

Je finis tout de même par sourire à maman. Je ne dois pas perdre le sourire sinon maman ne tiendrait pas et je ne veux la voir s'effondrer. Pas une seconde fois...

Elle renifle et relève fièrement la tête. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et les serre légèrement pour me réconforter.

 _ **\- Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ma belle ? Comment est ta nouvelle école, tu t'es faite de nouveaux amis ? Les professeurs ne sont pas trop méchants... ? Je veux tout savoir...**_

Sa curiosité a toujours été son plus vilain défaut. Ça et la gourmandise aussi. Maman ressemble à un enfant en fait, incapable d'attendre la réponse des autres, elle veut toujours tout savoir sur tout et tout de suite.

 _ **\- Hé bien j'ai rencontré les élèves de ma classe,**_ (je pense qu'il serait mieux que je ne lui parle pas de l'incident de ce matin : le « bizutage ») _ **, je me suis faite quelques amis oui, ils sont très gentils et très puissants, il y avait même une constellationniste accompagnée de l'un de ses esprits...**_

Je lui raconte donc tout dans les moindres détails, maman est toujours assoiffé de connaissance... et je finis par lui parler de Grey. Elle été soudainement très attentive lorsqu'il s'agissait du jeune homme. L'épisode du cours d'espagnol, le chemin de la sortie, l'échange des numéros... elle n'en perdit pas une miette. En même temps dès qu'il s'agit de garçon, surtout de beaux garçons...

Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui annoncer que ce « fameux » garçon doit justement venir ce soir (où cette après-midi) juste après son entrainement.

 _ **\- Justement, en ce qui concerne Grey...**_ mais elle me coupe...

 _ **\- Ho !**_ _**Alors il s'appelle Grey, s'est très beau comme prénom !**_ Elle me sourit davantage.

 _ **\- Oui, oui.**_ _**Justement, il doit venir, normalement, après son entrainement pour travailler son espagnol.**_

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr, un cours de « langue » donc...**_ Elle me fait un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus et je vire au rouge. Ma mère ! Me parler de ce genre de chose ! En même temps, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié...

 _ **\- QUOI ?! Mais non ça n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois maman !**_ Franchement, elle m'exaspère mais m'amuse tout autant (mais ça je ne veux pas le lui montrer). _**Il est réellement nul en espagnol ! Et en échange il va m'aider à dompter le monstre qui nous sert d'ordinateur. Ça devrait être interdit une machine pareille !**_

Maman éclate de rire et je la fusille du regard. Elle n'a pas le droit de se moquer de moi, ça n'est pas juste. Ma conscience en profité pour acquiescer ma mère et rit à son tour. Décidément, elles sont toutes les deux contre moi...

* * *

 _ **Voila ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je ne promets pas de publier la suite dès aujourd'hui... mais je vais essayer de faire un effort pour vous ^^ ! Passez une bonne journée gros bisous !**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Pour me faire pardonner de mon très grand retard du précédent chapitre, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre ^^**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, je me suis vraiment amusé et j'ai bien rit !**_

 _ **Voilà je vous laisse le découvrir bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Allongée sur le ventre au travers de mon lit, une sucette à la main (parfum vanille-fraise), je feuillette les imposants livres de magie posés négligemment sur mon drap bleu. Je souffle en tournant une énième page d'un vieux livre poussiéreux et finis par le fermer d'un coup sec. Je relis la couverture : _**« Les sortilèges de défense... »**_ _._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce manuel ne me dit vraiment rien et m'ennuie déjà... Pourtant la défense est une chose de vraiment important dans la magie sans elle, c'est la mort assurée...

J'attrape un nouveau livre, encore plus vieux que le précédent. Même si les couvertures ne sont pas en carton épais tout déchiré comme sur les vieux grimoires de grand-mères, la couverture ne semble pas toute jeune et parait même avoir fait la guerre : les coins sont plus ou moins cornés, la couverture de plastique est déchirée à certains endroits et j'ai même l'impression que, faute d'avoir été déchirée, celle-ci a été mangé...

Le livre en lui-même semble vieux et usé : il sent la poussière et me fait tousser, le bout des pages et légèrement tâché de marron clair, comme s'il avait été plongé dans le café, et certaines lettres ont subi le rituel du coloriage en rouge...

Je m'arrête pour le moment sur mon analyse et lis le titre du manuel : _**« La magie de guérison... »**_

Déjà un peu plus (voir même beaucoup plus) intéressée par ce manuel que par le précédent, je m'empresse de l'ouvrir et me dirige vers le sommaire. Faisant glisser mon index sur la page plastifiée de mon livre, je lis un à un chaque titre des différents chapitres que je vais pouvoir aborder au cours de l'année jusqu'à ce que je butte sur l'un d'entre eux : _**« Chapitre 6 : La guérison à travers la magie aquatique... »**_. Vivement intriguée, je me rends immédiatement à la page en question et enfourne ma sucette vanille-fraise dans ma bouche, ( _ **Humm, ce mélange de vanille et de fraise... doux et acidulé en même temps...**_ ), rien que là j'en bave déjà, _**« Grosse vache ! »**_.

Il est 18h25 et, alors que je mange ma seconde sucette vanille-fraise, mon téléphone se mets à sonner et à vibrer dans un bruit qui me fait sursauter. Je me redresse alors dans mon lit et tends le bras pour l'attraper et je me rallonge en fixant l'écran de l'appareil. Tout mon corps se tétanise lorsque je vois le nom de mon interlocuteur s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone : _**« Monsieur Grey »**_...

Ça y est, mon cœur s'emballe à cent à l'heure, mes jambes deviennent complètement flagada et se mettent à trembler (même si je suis allongée dans mon lit), tandis que je me redresse afin de m'assoir. Je respire un bon coup pour tenter de contrôler les battements qui martèlent dans ma poitrine et glisse le doigt vers la droite pour décrocher et répond tout en essayant de ne pas bégayer et faire déraper ma voix...

 _ **\- Allo ?**_

Au téléphone, la voix de Grey ne semble pas la même : elle paraît plus hachurée et coupée comme s'il était essoufflé. Finalement, je l'entends souffler et inspirer un grand coup et je comprends qu'il est bel et bien essoufflé : il doit certainement courir...

 _ **\- Juvia ? Je viens de quitter l'entrainement, je suis en route depuis quelques minutes déjà mais...**_ sa voix se coupe quelques secondes et il reprend, _**j'ai l'impression de m'être trompé de chemin.**_

Sa voix se termine dans un rire gêné. Je ris à mon tour et poursuis.

 _ **\- Tu t'es perdu alors que tu vis dans cette ville depuis toujours ?! Tu n'es vraiment pas doué toi !**_

Un son étrange me parvient aux oreilles et j'en conclus qu'il vient de pousser bruyamment la langue.

 _ **\- Je me rends... J'ai un sens de l'orientation aussi élevé que zéro... Tu pourrais m'aider ?**_

Je soupir et finis par accepter. Je ne sais absolument pas comment je compte l'aider à retrouver son chemin puisque je ne vie ici que depuis deux semaines... Il finit par m'expliquer l'endroit où il se trouve en me donnant une adresse et en décrivant le lieu... J'en déduis qu'il se trouve dans le parc principal de la ville et qu'il est donc complètement à l'opposé de l'endroit dans lequel je vie... _**« Il est beau mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con alors ! »**_ , je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire sous la remarque de ma conscience : _**pas faux...**_

J'arrive enfin à l'endroit décrit par Grey : bon je l'avoue, je ne l'ai pas trouvé toute seule puisque je me suis aidée du GPS intégré à mon téléphone, seul appareil électronique dont je suis capable d'utiliser à 100%...

J'aperçois Grey assis sur le rebord de la fontaine du parc, s'amusant à geler son eau afin de créer des sculptures toutes plus belles les unes des autres. Je m'avance vers lui en lui faisant un geste de la main et il se lève m'apercevant. Il me fait un sourire gêné : il doit vraiment avoir honte de s'être perdu dans sa ville natale...

 _ **\- Désolé de t'avoir fait venir, l'orientation et moi ça fait deux...**_ il se frotte nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et baisse honteusement la tête : il est vraiment craquant comme cela.

 _ **\- Au moins ça m'aura fait visiter la ville.**_

Je lui souris pour lui indiquer que ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, j'aurai pu au moins passer plus de temps avec lui... bizarrement ma conscience ne relève pas...

Nous nous mettons en route et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas besoin de mon GPS puisque j'ai entièrement mémorisé le trajet : je vais pouvoir revenir dans ce par ce par ce parc et, qui sais, peut-être accompagné de Grey...

Tandis que nous discutons de tout et de rien, nous arrivons devant le manoir. Alors Grey semble surpris et siffle d'admiration.

 _ **\- Alors comme ça c'est tes parents qui ont racheté le vieux manoir abandonné de la ville ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**_ Il rit embarrassé.

 _ **\- Oui enfin pas MES parents mais seulement ma mère.**_ Il me fixe et ne paraît pas me comprendre, alors j'explique, _**mon père nous a quitté il y a deux ans, d'une crise cardiaque...**_

Je ne parle pas d'avantage ne voulant pas rouvrir le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent durer des heures j'ai toujours eu le don de gâcher l'ambiance... Mais Grey toussote légèrement et rompt ce silence de plomb.

 _ **\- Ho... je suis navré Juvia...**_ sa voix est basse mais pour autant, elle est très chaleureuse et me réchauffe un peu le cœur.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir...**_

Sur ce, nous entrons dans le manoir et maman nous fonce dessus me faisant oublier quelque peu mon état d'âme. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attarder et de rester trop longtemps avec elle : un regard ou une seule phrase lui suffirait pour comprendre que ça ne va pas...

Je fais alors très rapidement les présentations et nous montons. Maman nous a proposé des cookies mais j'ai refusé même si à l'annonce du mot cookie mon ventre a gargouillé, faisant rire mon invité... de toute façon, connaissant ma mère, elle va pointer le bout de son nez pour nous apporter de quoi grignoter dans l'unique but de surveiller sa fille chérie, _**« ça va les chevilles ?! »**_ , tient, je la croyais oublié celle-là.

Assis sur mon lit, j'essaie d'allumer la machine infernale posée négligemment sur mes genoux. Grey, lui, est resté debout en plein milieu de ma chambre et observe, d'un œil amusé, la décoration de ma chambre. S'il me fait une seule remarque sur ma décoration, je l'étrangle : ma conscience acquièse en tapant bruyamment son poing fermé dans sa main.

Il se décide à attraper une petite poupée blanche en chiffon en forme de petit fantôme : c'était les poupées que mon père m'apprenait à coudre avec ma mère et j'y tient comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Il caresse gentiment le tissu de la poupée en souriant et la tend vers moi.

 _ **\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais encore des poupées mais bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas du tout : tu es plutôt du genre...**_ il semble chercher ses mots, _**« décalée ».**_

« Décalée » ? Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un compliment du style « tu me plait car tu ne ressembles pas aux autres filles » ou plutôt une insulte du genre « tu es vraiment une fille bizarre, de quelle planète viens-tu ? ». Enfin bref, je préfère la première proposition...

Je le prends sèchement la poupée des mains et le fusille du regard. Il secoue les mains devant lui prêt à se justifier.

 _ **\- Il ne fallait pas le prendre mal, je trouve ça plutôt mignon !**_

Ses joues se colorent d'un rouge légèrement rosé très discret tandis que moi je vire immédiatement au rouge écrevisse. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise et je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je me mets à me dodeliner d'une jambe à l'autre.

 _ **\- J'y tiens beaucoup, à cette poupée.**_

Je dépose la poupée de chiffon sur mon oreiller bleu pastel et me reconcentre sur l'ordinateur qui me demande maintenant de me connecter, _**ok, ce n'est pas gagné...**_ j'essaie de taper mon nom et prénom sur le clavier et parviens à trouver les touches sans trop galérer. Il me faut ensuite taper le mot de passe choisi cette après-midi mais malheur, au moment où je tape sur les touche du clavier, les lettres s'efface de l'écran et sont remplacées par de minuscules petites étoiles ! J'ai dû faire une bêtise...

Grey qui observe toujours ma chambre se tourne alors vers moi.

 _ **\- Ta chambre te ressemble vraiment... Ho ?!**_ il remarque que je suis bloquée sur le mot de passe et s'avance vers le lit. _**Tu ne te souviens plus de ton mot de passe ?! Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de mémoire vu que tu l'as créé aujourd'hui...**_

 _ **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème...**_ Je n'ose pas lui révéler ma bêtise de peur qu'il ne se moque de moi, mais il faut bien que je le fasse... _**Le problème c'est que les lettres sont immédiatement remplacées par des petites étoiles, tu crois que j'ai fait bêtise ?**_

Il me fixe longuement, sourcil haussé et yeux écarquillés... le temps passe et il continue de me fixer comme cela. Sont sourcil gauche se met à tressauter tout comme les coins de sa bouche... il finit par exploser de rire et je me sens vraiment nulle. Je rougis de plus belle et baisse le visage essayant de me faire plus petite que jamais. Il doit percevoir mon malaise et se calme même s'il a visiblement du mal à se retenir de rigoler.

 _ **\- C'est normal que les lettres soient remplacées par des étoiles c'est pour éviter que les autres ne voient ton mot de passe. Tu peux continuer à taper ton mot de passe, ensuite tu valide avec la touche « entrée »**_ , il me désigne la touche « entrée » en la pointant de son index, _**et tu pourras te connecter...**_

Maintenant qu'il m'a expliqué ça je me sens encore plus niaise que d'habitude, je sens que je ne vais vraiment pas aimer ce fichu ordinateur...

Au final, c'est lui qui me connecte à ma session, je lui ai donc donné mon mot de passe car je me fiche bien de savoir s'il peut oui ou non se connecter à mon ordinateur après tout je n'ai rien à cacher et puis il va souvent y accéder car je ne suis pas douée du tout...

Il m'explique encore deux, trois petits trucs importants et me laisse ouvrir un traitement de texte afin de m'entraîner à recopier le cours. Nous commençons par l'espagnol afin que Grey puisse lui aussi travailler, après tout il est bien venu pour cela aussi, _**« Oui bien sûr, sauf s'il est tombé sous ton incroyable charme, mais puisse que tu n'en as pas tu ne risques rien ! »**_ , je me retiens de rougir pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mon « professeur ».

Il commence à se faire tard, dehors il fait sombre et le temps s'est rafraîchi, chose que me fait le plus grand bien. Grey décolle le nez de l'ordinateur en entendant maman nous appeler pour venir manger. Il consulter alors sa montre et cris de stupéfaction en constatant qu'il est presque 19h30.

 _ **\- Zut je n'ai pas vu l'heure, ma mère va me tuer...**_

 _ **\- C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas non plus fait attention à l'heure.**_

Il referme brusquement l'ordinateur, en me signifiant qu'il se mets juste en veille et que, justement, le travail effectué ne peut pas être perdu car il ne s'éteint pas, et se dirige vers la porte de ma chambre. Je le suis silencieusement jusque dans les escaliers et nous descendons tout les deux comme deux enfants bien éduqués.

Maman nous attendait en bas des escaliers, lorsqu'elle vit l'expression pressée de Grey elle le stoppa net.

 _ **\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas nous quitter, il est hors de question que tu partes à cette heure-ci le ventre vide. En plus j'ai préparé un plat de lasagne au saumon et aux courgettes, et s'il y en a pour deux il y en aura largement assez pour trois...**_

Je fixe Grey en haussant les épaules.

 _ **\- Désolée mais tu n'arriveras jamais à la raisonner, c'est perdu d'avance.**_

On se mets à rire tous les deux et nous nous mettons à table. Pour le coup je remercie maman qui me permets de partager un bon repas avec lui...

Dès que j'aperçois le plat de lasagne fumant à peine sorti du four je sens un nœud se former dans mon estomac et je me rends compte que je suis affamée (maman ne nous a finalement pas apporter de gâteaux et c'est tant mieux, elle ne nous a pas dérangé). Je me mets à produire des gargouillements dignes de ceux d'un ogre et Grey pouffe de rire derrière sa main pour cacher son fou rire. Il ne lui faut pas de temps pour que son ventre accompagne le mien lorsque la bonne odeur du repas de ma mère lui arrive aux narines. Cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour de me marrer.

J'ai envie de me jeter sur le plat mais maman je rappelle à l'ordre et me désignant Grey qui me sourit tendrement. Je rougis de plus belle en m'excusant et le sers le premier pour me rattraper. Je peux ensuite me servir : ma mère est assez grande pour se servir elle-même et puis, de toute façon, j'ai tellement faim que je ne veux plus attendre pour attaquer mon assiette pleine de pâtes.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Grey était comme moi au niveau de la nourriture, nous mangeons tout deux comme des ogres et maman doit mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. A en juger par sa tête, elle doit très certainement nous trouver adorable... Nous avons à nous deux mangé presque tout le plat. D'habitude, maman mange comme un petit oiseau et j'en laisse suffisamment assez pour nous deux pour le lendemain. Mais ce soir, pas de pitié, mon estomac d'abord.

Nous nous affalons tous les deux presque en même temps dans le fond de notre chaise en posant les mains sur notre ventre : à en juger la tête que fait Grey, il ne regrette pas d'être resté dîner. Il consulte de nouveau sa montre et écarquille les yeux : il est bientôt 21h. Il commence à se lever de sa chaise mais ma mère, en se penchant au-dessus de la table, pose sa main sur son avant-bras et lui sourit tendrement.

 _ **\- Tu vas bien rester pour le dessert, je suis sûre qu'il te reste une petite place pour des cookies framboise noix de macadamia.**_

Il fait non de la tête, se lève et s'incline respectueusement en face de maman.

 _ **\- J'aimerai beaucoup mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Le temps que je rentre et retrouve mon chemin, ma mère va m'arracher la tête !**_ Il se gratte encore une fois l'arrière de la tête, signe de sa honte pour son manque d'orientation.

 _ **\- Très bien je m'incline, je te laisse partir.**_ _**Juvia va te raccompagner.**_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me lève et range ma chaise puis suit Grey jusqu'à porte d'entrée. Pour l'instant il ne s'est pas perdu et à su retrouver le chemin de la sortie _**« peut-être par ce qu'il ne veut pas rester plus longtemps avec toi »**_ , me taquine ma conscience. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça la raison, mais rien que le fait d'y penser me fait déprimer.

La gifle de l'air frai me surprend et me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je me frotte vigoureusement les bras afin de me réchauffer un peu et je les resserre contre ma poitrine. Grey, lui, a l'air d'apprécier les températures basses, _**logique pour un mage de glace**_. Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe. Je me sens rougir, ce qui me réchauffe quelque peu. Je le vois sourire et il me un signe de la main... ça y est, il va partir et rentrer chez lui.

 _ **\- Tu ferais bien de vite retourner chez toi, je ne voudrai pas que tu tombes malade...**_

Son sourire se fait plus doux, il ne se moque pas et ne semble pas très à l'aise. Il semble légèrement gêné de la situation, il est peut-être timide qui-sais ?

Je lui souris tendrement, Grey se fait du souci pour moi alors que cela ne fait que quelques heures que je le connais, il ne veut pas je tombe malade, _**c'est tellement adorable**_ ; si je le pouvais, je pense que mes yeux se transformeraient directement en cœur... je lui fais, à mon tour, un petit signe de main et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. M'appétant à rentrer, je m'arrête sur le perron et me tourne vers lui pour le voir une dernière fois, _**« mais merde ! Tu vas le revoir demain matin en cours ! »**_ , je me fais de nouveau réprimander par ma conscience qui fronce les sourcils et me fusillant du regard, _**« mais qui ma fichu une gamine pareille ! »**_ , je l'ignore car tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment c'est le doux profil de Grey au clair de lune. Les mains dans les poches, il a le visage légèrement penché en arrière, les yeux fermés et un doux sourire paisible collé aux lèvres. Il tourne alors le regard vers moi et je rougis en le voyant s'éloigner de chez moi.

Bientôt, je ne le vois presque plus.

Bientôt, ce n'est plus qu'un petit point sombre noyé au milieu de l'obscurité de la nuit.

Bientôt, je n'ai qu'une hâte... le revoir demain matin...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus !**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant je ne promets d'être aussi rapide que pour celui-ci, j'ai encore quelques petits doutes pour la tournure que vont prendre les événements... Il faut encore que je réfléchisse...**_

 _ **Sur ce, passez une bonne journée ! Gros bisous à vous !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Hellooo mes petits loups ! Je publie enfin le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas été trop longue (si quand même ^^), j'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop et que ce nouveau chapitre cous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

Mon réveil sonne, il est actuellement 6h45 et je me sens en pleine forme, _**pour une fois**_. Je coupe la sonnerie de mon réveil qui provient de mon téléphone : « It's raining men ». Tu m'étonnes que je sois en pleine forme ! Avec la soirée que j'ai passée hier et cette sonnerie de téléphone qui, dans le contexte, ne peut que me mettre de bonne humeur, je suis sûre d'être la plus souriante et la plus lumineuse ce matin à la Fairy school !

Lorsque que Grey est reparti hier, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il est bien rentré, je suis aussitôt partie me coucher. A peine ai-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller que Morphée m'ouvrait grand ses bras et me montrait de merveilleuses images de Grey. J'espère que maman n'a pas eu la bonne idée de venir me voir dormir cette nuit. Elle vient souvent voir si je suis bel et bien couchée et si je dors parfaitement bien. Le sommeil de son petit poussin à toujours était très important... je soupire en repensant aux nombreuses réflexions qu'elle ait pu me faire lorsque je me couchais trop tard à son goût : c'est-à-dire 9h30, oui l'heure des vieux !

 **xxx**

Comme tous les matins, maman m'attends dans la cuisine, assise sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar. En la voyant me sourire ainsi, j'ai l'impression de revivre le matin où j'ai reçu mon admission à la Fairy school. Rien d'y repenser j'en ai la chair de poule.

 _ **\- Bonjour maman !**_ je m'avance jusque son tabouret et l'embrasse affectueusement sur la joue qu'elle me tend.

 _ **\- Bonjour mon poussin !**_ ce surnom me fait sourire. C'est mon père qui m'appelait comme ça et maman a pris la relève à sa mort.

Je m'assieds sur le tabouret se trouvant devant mon bol de chocolat habituelle : une tasse bleue avec un Carapuce dessiné dessus, _**« une vraie gamine dans l'âme ! »**_. Je pousse mentalement la langue à ma conscience : _**oui j'aime les Pokémons ! Et alors !**_

Lorsque j'attaque ma seconde tartine au beurre, je tourne brusquement la tête vers maman qui me fixe d'un drôle d'air, _**Ho ho...**_ je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me méfie de cette expression. Enfin si je sais pourquoi je me méfie : je connais trop bien maman !

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'ai du chocolat autour de la bouche ?!**_ elle porte sa main à sa bouche pour me cacher son sourire. Je l'entends tout de même rigoler...

 _ **\- Non pas du tout mon poussin, je me demandais juste pourquoi, cette nuit, un énorme sourire égaillait tout doux visage.**_ Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et son sourire s'étend de plus bel. _**Et merde !**_ c'est ma conscience qui se régale et se marre, elle doit se tenir le ventre et ses joues sont rouges tellement elle rit... _**j'ai comme l'impression que tu as très bien dormie... est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la venue de ton nouvel ami ?**_

Elle me toise du regard, le sourire étendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire qui, oui, c'est à cause (ou plutôt grâce) de Grey que j'ai si bien dormi. Lui dire la vérité serait une mission suicide...

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles maman... je dors très bien comme toujours, et je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi je souriais vu que je ne souviens absolument pas de ce don j'ai rêvé...**_

 _ **\- Mouais...**_ Et elle ne dis plus rien !

Ouah ! elle a déjà capitulé, c'est très bizarre de sa part mais je me sens beaucoup mieux tout à coup...

Je termine rapidement mon petit déjeuner espérant éviter un nouvel interrogatoire de la part de maman. A parement aujourd'hui est mon jour de chance car elle laisse manger et repartir dans ma chambre sans demander son reste. Je ne lui laisse donc pas le temps de se rattraper et fonce illico dans ma chambre.

Il ne m'aura fallu que dix minutes pour finir de me préparer et partir rejoindre mes amis (enfin surtout un) à l'école.

Seul problème... c'est que j'ai presque une demie heure d'avance...

 **xxx**

 _ **Eh bien, la journée commence très bien dis donc... Non je plaisante !**_

Ce matin, les cours ne sont pas des plus passionnants : Histoire de la magie. Franchement, je savais que j'allais avoir ce genre de cours mais je ne me doutais pas que ça pouvait être aussi chiant que ça ! Déjà le prof ( _ **vous savez le genre de prof super vieux avec la moustache qui ressemble plus à une sardine qu'à une moustache et qui héberge les restes de ses repas de la semaine, le genre de prof, qui, quand il vous balance une blague est le seul à rire et ne comprend pas qu'il est le seul à la comprendre. Bref...**_ ), qui, quand il parle, pourrait faire s'endormir même les plus motivés, moi compris, ou bien qui est si vieux que moi-même je suis plus douée que lui pour faire fonctionner la machine infernale ( _ **Bon, j'avoue que sur ce point ça n'est pas très dérangeant puisque ça met l'ambiance !**_ ).

Mais là n'est pas le pire ! Je pense que le cours en lui-même est une catastrophe... _**de l'histoire franchement... pas besoin d'argumenter pour vous faire comprendre que je n'aime pas ça du tout !**_ Même ma conscience est d'accord avec ça !

Affalée sur ma table, le regard fixé sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, je tente en vain de rester éveillée, ce prof est vraiment ennuyant... je pose alors le doigt sur cet espèce de machin tactile qui me permet de faire bouger la « souris » je crois. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant à vrai dire. Enfin c'est déjà plus amusant que de rester là à ne rien faire et à « écouter » ce que raconte le prof. Je m'amuse alors à faire plusieurs figures géométriques : des ronds, des carrés puis des triangles, ... tout y passe... _**« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Une vraie gamine... »**_ , tient ! elle se réveille celle-là. Ma conscience se lève enfin de son vieux canapé rouge de psy, elle tend les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer et baille de la plus belle des façons : la bouche grande ouverte avec la langue qui sort de la bouche... elle ressemble plus à un chien qu'à une fille.

Je tourne la tête sur la droite et croise le visage endormi d'Erza. La bouche entre ouverte, elle est profondément endormie et je peux même apercevoir un léger filet de bave couler le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Je me demande ce que dirait le prof s'il la voyait ainsi. Encore faudrait-il qu'il décolle le nez de son manuel d'histoire. Après tout je m'en moque puisque vu les ronflements que ma voisine provoque, il ne doit pas souvent regarder son auditoire...

Je replonge ma tête dans mes bras et ferme les yeux, ne faisant même plus l'effort d'essayer de suivre ce stupide cours... qu'est-ce j'aimerai pouvoir être avec Grey en ce moment même...

 **xxx**

la cloche retentie et nous sortons de la salle. A force d'avoir dormi sur cette maudite chaise en bois j'ai des courbatures dans le bas du dos. Je me frotte vigoureusement le dos et les reins tandis qu'Erza sort en s'étirant avec la grâce d'un chat. Elle a un teint de pêche et semble tellement fraiche qu'elle parait avoir dormi pendant cent ans. Soudain elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit :

 _ **\- Je suis surprise que tu ais tenu le coup face à ce cours.**_ Elle s'étire de nouveaux et fait craquer son coup. Je frissonne en entendant le bruit.

 _ **\- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tenu le coup. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour te rejoindre dans les bras de morphée. D'ailleurs, sur ce point, tu es irrésistible lorsque tu dors la bouche ouverte, le filet de bave coulant le long de la bouche.**_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer et de rire d'elle, c'est vrai quoi ! Dès la première rencontre elle m'a fait froid dans le dos. Je suis bien contente de la compter parmi mes amis. Enfin je suppose...

 _ **\- C'est très drôle en effet !**_

Elle se met elle-même à rire et un soudain éclat illumine son doux regard noisette. A la voir comme ça, c'est vraiment une très jolie fille : malgré l'armure qu'elle porte en permanence, on peut toujours apercevoir ses délicates courbes, de plus, ses longs cheveux rouges lui tombant sur les reins lui donnent l'allure d'une véritable reine. En la voyant ainsi, je ne peux que l'envier et la respecter. Je suis toujours dans mes pensées quand son sourire s'éteint. Elle a dû me fixer un long moment tandis que je réfléchissais.

 _ **\- On dirait que le cours t'as atteint plus que je ne le croyais.**_ Elle porte sa main à sa bouche pour cacher le discret sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses joues se colorent d'une délicate couleur pourpre à force de rire et elle poursuit. _**Tu as l'air encore complètement endormie.**_

 _ **\- Ho... désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.**_

 _ **\- Je vois ça !**_ Son sourire se fait plus franc. _**Et, puis-je savoir ce qui retient à ce point ton esprit.**_

 _ **\- Je me disais à quel point tu es une très belle fille.**_ Je rougis honteuse de n'avoir su retenir mes pensées, mais qu'elle idiote franchement !

Erza rougit légèrement mais elle me sourit bientôt de toutes ses dents. Ainsi, elle ressemble à une enfant à laquelle on offre des bonbons.

 _ **\- Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu n'as rien à m'envier tu sais, tu es très belle toi aussi !**_

C'est à mon tour de rougir tandis qu'elle m'entraine dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs...

 **xxx**

Les cieux sont contre moi aujourd'hui !

Assise à une table à la cafétéria, je suis entourée de Natsu, Erza et Lucy une jeune fille également très belle et qui possède la magie des constellations. Alors que je pensais me faire une nouvelle amie, celle-ci me fixe d'un regard noir comme-ci je lui avais piqué son paquet d'Oréo ( _ **j'ai une fin de loup ce midi et ce n'est pas très bon à la cafet'**_ ). Je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence, cela fait près d'une demi-heure que nous sommes assis à manger et discuter de tout et de rien et elle est la seule qui ne dit pas un mot ou presque et qui ne fait que me fixer de son regard noir. _**Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à cette fille !**_

En nous voyant assis tous les quatre à la même table je me rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas, il manque quelqu'un... Grey ! je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez de toute la journée... moi qui avais tellement envie de le revoir, c'est raté... je me penche vers Erza et lui tapote l'épaule pour lui confier mes pensées.

 _ **\- Dis, comment se fait-il que Grey ne soit pas là ce matin ?**_ elle hausse les sourcils comme-ci ma question n'avait pas de sens et finis par m'expliquer.

 _ **\- Grey ne t'as pas dit qu'il avait un emploi du temps aménagé à cause de ses entrainements ? Pourtant il ne manque jamais l'occasion de se vanter sur ses aptitudes physiques au près des jolies filles.**_ Je sens mes joues chauffer tout à coup, je dois très certainement être rouge écarlate à l'heure qu'il est. Je me racle la gorge pour me redonner une contenance et je poursuis.7

 _ **\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il m'en a parlé hier soir après les cours. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point !**_

 _ **\- Il fait parti de l'équipe d'athlétisme de l'école, il est très doué tu sais. On comptait aller le voir après le déjeuner tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner. Je suis sure qu'il serait ravie de te voir et de t'entendre l'encourager.**_ Je rougis de nouveau, pourquoi Erza dit-elle tout ça, je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise... encore plus avec Lucy en face de moi. D'ailleurs celle-ci se met à tousser pour attirer l'attention de la petite assemblée et se mets à raconter les cours qu'elle à suivi ce matin. Cela n'a que peu d'intérêt pour moi mais je fais tout de même semblant de l'écouter.

C'est définitif ! Je ne l'aime pas du tout !

* * *

 _ **Voilou ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plus, je vais faire tout mon possible pour publier et écrire les prochain chapitre, maintenant que l'année à la fac s'est terminée (très difficilement terminée) et que c'est ENFIN les vacances, j'aurais plus de temps à vous consacrer !**_

 ** _Gros bisous à vous tous !_**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Coucou mes loulous, voici le chapitre 5 de Brisons la glace, j'ai fait un petit effort et j'ai pu le publier beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je suis venue faire ici, certainement admirer Grey-sama lors de son entrainement _**« Grey-sama ?! Sérieusement ! »**_. Ma conscience vient juste de se réveiller elle se mets déjà à me gronder, je disais vrai lorsque je disais que la journée commençait mal... en plus _Grey-sama_ ça sonne plutôt bien non ?

L'ambiance est tendue autour de moi, à moins que je ne me fasse des idées... je me trouve actuellement sur une pelouse dans un immense stade d'athlétisme appartenant, à parement, à l'école de magie : moi qui n'aime pas le sport, je suis servie. Je n'exagère pas quand je dis que cet endroit est immense la pelouse sur laquelle je me trouve est entourée d'une immense piste de course de huit couloirs je crois, et si j'ai bien compris... elle mesure quatre cents mètres. Si je me tourne sur ma droite je peux observer une immense cage de fer recouverte d'un épais filé vert, cette cage n'est certainement pas conçue pour y enfermer des oiseaux... Et à ma gauche je peux observer deux sortes de grand bacs remplis de sable précédés de deux petites pistes.

Stoppée nette devant un immense tapis accompagné de deux poteux gigantesques de chacun de ses côtés, j'observe attentivement ce mastodonte de ferraille. Je me sens très petite tandis qu'une barre fixée ( _ **ou posée je ne sais pas trop**_ ) sur les deux poteaux me fixe de haut, la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouve me parait infinie comparée à mon petit mètre soixante-six... je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote à rester figée ainsi, mais ce _**truc**_ m'intrigue énormément...

Alors que je suis plongée dans ma contemplation, une main se pose brusquement sur mon épaule et je sursaute dans un cris d'effrois. Un rire cristallin explose derrière mes oreilles et je le reconnais immédiatement. Je me retourne pour observer la personne qui vient de me surprendre et j'en reste bouche bée : Grey n'est vêtu que d'un simple short collant ( _ **qui soyons honnête lui moule à merveille les fesses**_ ), et de petites et fines basquettes surélevées par des pointes en ferraille, il est torse-nu et dégoulinant de sueur. En temps normal, la transpiration me répugne (comme tout le monde je présume) mais là ! là, c'est Grey quoi ?!

 _ **\- Tu as l'air complètement perdue !**_ c'est Grey qui est venu me rejoindre et qui en profite de nouveau pour se moquer gentiment de moi.

 _ **\- Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans un endroit pareil, c'est immense ce truc !**_ je pointe du doigt ce que j'ai juste sous le nez afin de préciser à Grey ce dont je parle.

 _ **\- Ce truc comme tu dis, c'est l'air de saut à la perche.**_ _**Les sauteurs courent le long de cet air d'élan perche en main, prennent appuis sur leur perche dans la fosse qui lui est réservée et sautent le plus haut possible. Le but étant d'atteindre la barre que tu peux voir sans la faire chuter des poteaux, en retombant sur le tapis prévu à cet effet.**_

 _ **\- Mais qui serait assez fou pour vouloir sauter là-haut, par ce que je suppose que, pour atteindre la barre, les sauteurs doivent se retrouver la tête à l'envers.**_ Grey tente de camoufler son rire à travers un quinte de toux mais c'est raté, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote pour qu'il se moque à nouveau de moi.

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, il faut être fous pour vouloir se retrouver la tête en bas.**_ _**Mais tu sais, seuls les plus avancés parviennent à sauter si haut, si tu essaies la perche, tu n'es pas prête de te retrouver la tête à l'envers !**_ Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine comme le ferait un enfant blessé, à l'entendre dire, je suis nulle ( _ **« il n'a pas tout à fait tort ! »**_ je vais la tuer celle-là). Je laisse de côté ma naissante mauvaise humeur pour lui demander :

 _ **\- Tu ne fais pas « ça » tout de même ?**_ Ma voix est plus aiguë que je ne le voulais et il rit de nouveau.

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas perchiste mais coureur de haies sur quatre cents mètres. Je dois juste courir le plus vite possible tout en sautant dix haies de 91,4 centimètres.**_

Et tout ça lui semble tout à fait normal ?! pas pour moi en tout cas, il faut, là aussi, être fous pour faire ça, mais je ne préfère pas lui avouer le fond de ma pensée...

 _ **\- Ça fait haut 91 centimètres, et terriblement long quatre cents mètres... moi qui ne tiens même pas cent mètres...**_ ma voix est des plus faible à la fin de ma réplique, je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux tellement je me sens mal... une non sportive face à un sportif de haut niveau, magnifique !

 _ **\- Oui ça fait beaucoup d'un coup et énormément de personnes ne tiennent pas cette distance, d'autant plus qu'il faut franchir les haies.**_ _**Je m'écroule souvent en terminant une course !**_

Je me sens beaucoup moi nulle à présent et j'ose enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard brille de mille feux et je me rends compte qu'il vit ce qu'il dit, c'est son truc à lui, sa passion...

 **xxx**

 _ **\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet endroit ?**_

Assises sur la pelouse aux côtés d'Erza, nous observons Grey effectuer un énième cent mètre ; c'est fous la puissance qu'il peut dégager lorsqu'il court ! Lâché à fond sur cent mètre, Grey semble aller plus vite que n'importe qui, quand je le vois ainsi, j'en reste bouche bée. Surtout que je peux voir ses muscles rouler à travers son collant lorsqu'il fait un effort (c'est à dire tout au long de son cent mètres). Seulement, même si en le voyant courir ainsi j'ai l'impression que c'est très facile, je ne comprends toujours pas comment le corps humain fait pour supporter autant d'effort, _**« En tout cas, ça n'est pas ton faible corps qui supporterait ça ! »**_ , pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec ma conscience : il y a longtemps que je me serai écroulée de fatigue.

Erza m'a fait visiter l'ensemble du stade pendant que Grey retournait s'entraîner. Alors que nous discutions, son entraîneur est venu le rappeler à l'ordre et ma gentiment demandé de ne pas, je cite _**« perturber l'entrainement de son cher poulain »**_! je ne me suis jamais autant senti mal à l'aise. Heureusement que Grey m'a défendu en répliquant que c'était lui qui était venu me voir...

 _ **\- C'est incroyablement grand ici, j'ai l'impression d'être un tout petit grain de poussière au beau milieu de l'univers !**_ Erza me sourit tendrement et me fait un clin d'œil.

 _ **\- C'est vrai que c'est grand mais tu t'y ferras vite ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Moi aussi ça m'a fait cet effet la première fois...**_

Ça me fait du bien de me confier à Erza, surtout qu'elle comprend ce que je ressens puisqu'elle est passée par là, d'ailleurs je trouve cela plutôt surprenant car, pour moi, Erza n'est pas le genre de fille à ce laisser impressionner et facilement. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est elle qui impressionne les gens et qui leur fait peur, non pas qu'elle me fait peur... mais elle m'impressionne.

 _ **\- Comment fait-il pour supporter tout cela, ça parait inhumain !**_

 _ **\- Tu sais, à force de s'entraîner, le corps finit par ne plus ressentir la douleur, c'est pareil qu'avec la magie. Au début tu es vite à cour de magie est totalement épuisée, tu ne sais même plus su tu serais capable de te relever, mais avec le temps et à force de persévérer, on finit par s'améliorer et gagner en puissance. Et bien c'est la même chose pour Grey, sauf que lui risque les blessures et les courbatures...**_

Un torse luisant de sueur s'approche de nous. Tient quand on parle du loup, le voilà ! Grey vient juste de terminer son dernier cent mètres et est donc libéré pas son coach. Penché au-dessus de nous, je peux voir son torse nu briller avec les rayons du soleil, chaque gouttelette de transpiration rendent Grey plus brillant encore que le soleil. Je trouve ça vraiment très beau sur lui, sauf que là, il tend les bras vers moi et cherche à me serrer contre lui.

 _ **\- A non ! même pas en rêve ! tu es tout dégoulinant c'est dégouttant !**_ je me suis relevée aussi vite que mes jambes ont pu me le permettre et je mets à courir très loin de Grey et de sa transpiration. A ma réaction, mes deux compagnons éclatent de rires et je me retourne vivement vers eux, le rouge aux joues à force d'avoir couru. C'est Erza, qui sort la première réplique :

 _ **\- Tu serais très douée sur le cent mètre, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir aussi vite que ça !**_

Grey rit de plus belle en entendant la plaisanterie d'Erza, je croise les bras contre ma poitrine et me mets à bouder comme une gamine privée de bonbons.

 _ **\- Bah quoi tu ne veux pas me faire un câlin ! C'est pas cool de ta part ça !**_

C'est à son tour de faire semblant de bouder : il croise ses bras contre sa poitrine de la même façon que le ferait un enfant mécontent et me fais une moue à mourir de rire, je pourrai en rire certes, sauf que je sais qu'il se moque de nouveau de moi là. Alors je lui pousse la langue, me tourne et fais mine de vouloir m'en aller. Moi aussi je sais jouer la comédie !

 _ **\- Fait pas la tête Juvia.**_ Je l'entend courir et aussitôt il se place juste en travers de mon chemin, à parement, je devais être très convaincante car le regard qu'il me lance me donne la boule au ventre. Son sourire à quitté son doux visage angélique et il parait plutôt inquiet avec son regard implorant. Il me tend la main et je recule instinctivement. _**Allez vient avec moi s'il te plaît, pour me faire pardonner je vais te laisser m'admirer sauter les haies.**_ Sa voix n'est plus aussi enjouée qu'il y a cinq minutes mais je peux percevoir un peut d'amusement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais il ne m'en faut pas plus pour retrouver le sourire et pour saisir sa main.

 **xxx**

Il commence à se faire tard et il est temps pour moi de repartir. L'air a commencé à se rafraîchir et je commence à regretter d'avoir pris un gilet avec moi ce matin, repartant vers chez moi, je me frotte vigoureusement les bras pour tenter de me réchauffer, en vain. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, ce qui ne m'aide pas du tout...

Alors que je m'apprête à me mettre en route pour rentrer chez moi, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, m'agrippe le bras et me stoppe net dans ma course. Je me retourne pour faire face à la personne qui m'interpelle, m'attendant à me retrouver de nouveau avec Grey-sama. Seulement je me retrouve en face d'une tête trop pâle et trop blonde à mon goût, un blond que j'ai déjà trop vu de la journée. _**Génial ! Lucy !**_ Celle-ci fronce les sourcils et me fixe de son regard noir, je aussitôt le vent me glacer le dos. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas peur d'un mage bien plus entraîné et plus puissant que soi.

Soudain elle me pointe du doigt et je me mets immédiatement sur la défensive. Elle commence à me hurler dessus avec son horrible voix aiguë.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Grey et toi et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais que tu es nouvelle alors je tiens tout de suite à te prévenir ! Ici tu es sur mon territoire et je ne veux pas parler de là où nous sommes, je veux parler de lui !**_ Elle se retourne brusquement et pointe désormais Grey du doigt. _**Grey est à moi d'accord, et ce n'est pas une petite idiote dans ton genre qui va changer ça !**_ ma conscience sort de ses gongs et mime un combat de boxe, je crois qu'elle non plus, elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup. _**Donc écoute moi bien ma cocotte, si je te vois encore une fois tourner autour de lui, je te jure que mes esprits vont te faire passer un sale quart d'heure !**_

Non mais pour qui elle se prend, si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil !

 _ **\- Alors premièrement je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, si tu penses que je fleurte avec lui c'est que tu es une véritable petite idiote. Deuxièmement ce n'est pas mon problème si Grey préfère être avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi mais c'est plutôt à toi de te remettre en question. Troisièmement, si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces tu te trompes complètement ! Surtout que tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre toi-même et que tu dois t'en remettre à tes pauvres esprits ! Et quatrièmement, ne m'appelle plus jamais « cocotte » sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui vais te faire passer un sale quart d'heure !**_

Voilà qui est fait...

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, les choses vont commencer à se corser, que ce soit dans l'histoire elle-même que dans l'écriture des prochains chapitre...**_

 _ **J'espère que dame Inspiration voudra bien m'ouvrir ses portes et m'aider pour la suite !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous !**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Hello mes petits loups, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse !**_

 _ **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, pour ma part je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire (surtout sur la fin) !**_

 _ **Sur ceux, je vous laisse le découvrir !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 _ **« Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème !? »**_

Je suis enfin rentrée chez moi et j'en profite pour me défouler sur mon journal intime, les évènements de cette après-midi toujours encrés dans ma mémoire. Non mais sérieusement, je viens juste de me faire de nouveaux amis que, déjà, les ennuis commencent à me tomber dessus. A croire que je les attire et que je les collectionne !

Je suis rentrée chez moi il y a peine dix minutes, en ruminant furieusement contre cette sale pimbêche de Lucy. Ce qui a grandement étonné maman d'ailleurs. Voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle s'est approchée de moi, le regard reflétant une profonde inquiétude et m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Ne voulant pas l'embêter avec cette histoire, j'ai juste dit que ce n'était rien en lui montrant d'un simple geste de la main que je ne voulais simplement pas en parler tout de suite.

En y repensant, j'espère ne pas lui avoir fait trop de peine. Elle qui s'inquiète toujours pour moi, je l'ai égoïstement et lâchement chassée en montant directement dans ma chambre. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'en ai...

 **xxx**

Je referme violemment mon journal intime, bien décidée à aller voir maman pour tout lui raconter, c'est vrai quoi, je lui dois bien ça ! Je saute en bas de mon lit en réprimant une grimace de douleur, une douloureuse vibration apparaît au niveau de ma cheville et remonte le long de mon tibia, _**Aïe !**_ Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention la prochaine fois que descends brusquement de mon lit...

Me remettant de cette fichue vibration, je sors illico de ma chambre, longe le long couloir menant à l'escalier et descends quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier. Je rejoins finalement maman dans la cuisine, elle est en train de faire à manger pour ce soir. Elle pousse la langue tellement elle est concentrée sur le repas de ce soir et ma conscience s'esclaffe _**« Tient ! On dirait que c'est de famille ! »**_ , à parement cela doit bien la faire rire car elle est allongée sur la moquette rouge bordeaux qui orne son bureau. Je fronce furieusement les sourcils dans le but de gronder et de calmer ma conscience mais celle-ci rit de plus belle...

 _ **\- Qu'est ce tu prépares de bon, maman ?**_ je lui demande en lui faisant un immense sourire afin de briser la glace. Son regard se tourne vers moi et je me fige, manquant d'oublier de respirer. Son regard est pareil à celui d'un chien battu, j'ai vraiment dû lui faire de la peine...

 _ **\- Tient !**_ _**Tu daignes enfin m'adresser la parole !**_ Son ton n'est pas méchant mais je note tout de même une pointe de colère et de tristesse dans sa voix.

 _ **\- Désolée maman.**_ Dis-je en baissant honteusement la tête.

J'aimerai me faire toute petite à l'heure qu'il est, je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas lui avoir tout dit tout de suite et l'avoir chassée, il faut que je me rattrape ou elle serait capable de me faire manger du pain avec de l'eau, _**l'estomac avant tout !**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas passé la journée que j'espérais, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...**_

Maman stoppe net son geste et se tourne entièrement vers moi, prête à écouter le moindre de mes soucis. Je sais alors qu'elle ne m'en veut plus, et je lui raconte donc tout ce qui s'est passé dans les moindres détails...

 **xxx**

Grey parait distant aujourd'hui, pourtant tout allait bien hier après-midi, enfin jusqu'à ce que Lucy ne décide de me menacer... Peut-être lui en a-t-elle parlé et qu'il ne veux plus m'adresser la parole afin d'éviter les conflits...

Alors que je soupire une ultime fois, Erza, assise à mes côtés sur un des murets du hall, me frappe violemment à l'épaule gauche pour attirer mon attention.

 _ **\- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !**_

Je frotte énergiquement mon épaule meurtrie par le coup d'Erza et m'apprête à la gronder. Je m'arrête immédiatement après avoir vu le visage enragé de ma voisine. Le regard noir de colère et la respiration accélérée, je peux très bien deviner qu'Erza se retient de me hurler dessus mais surtout de me sauter au coup pour m'étrangler de rage. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas songée une seule seconde à écouter mon amie. _**Aïe, aïe ! Je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant...**_

 _ **\- Tu vas m'écouter à la fin !**_

Sa voix me fait sursauter et je rentre immédiatement ma tête dans mes épaules de peur qu'elle ne me frappe. C'est qu'elle peut vraiment faire peur quand elle se met en colère, et là je peux vous dire qu'elle est vraiment très, très en colère.

 _ **\- Excuse-moi Erza, je... j'étais dans mes pensées.**_

 _ **\- Je vois ça.**_ Elle me scrute intensément et je me sens comme nue sous son regard inquisiteur. Son regard finit par s'adoucir et je respire enfin. _ **Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu ne m'écoutes même pas ?**_

Sa colère a laissé place à de l'inquiétude. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se fasse vraiment du souci pour moi ? _**« Bien sûr idiote, tu crois vraiment que ton amie n'en aurait rien à faire de toi ?! »**_ , tient, pour une fois que ma conscience dit quelque chose de censé !

Mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui révéler ce qui s'est passé hier avec Lucy, ho et puis après tout ! Cette sale peste de Lucy ne pourrait rien faire contre Erza, si celle-ci décidait d'aller voir Lucy pour s'expliquer avec elle, _**« en même temps tu as vu Erza ? Je suis sûre que même cent monstres ne pourraient venir à bout d'elle, même tous réunis... »**_ , ce n'est pas faux après tout.

 _ **\- Lucy est venue me trouver hier soir, alors que je quittais le stade... elle m'a menacée de s'en prendre à moi si je m'approchais trop de Grey.**_ Ma voix se fait plus menue que je ne le voulais, je me racle la gorge pour me donner plus de contenance et hausse enfin la voix. _**Mais je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle, Grey est le premier à m'avoir accueillie comme son amie, enfin le premier après toi... alors c'est normal que je sois proche de lui, tout comme je suis proche de toi.**_

Je sens soudainement la colère et l'envie d'en découdre monter en moi. Il faut vraiment que je me calme, mais je n'aime pas du tout qu'on essaie de me marcher sur les pieds.

 _ **\- Mais depuis cette histoire, j'ai l'impression que Grey m'évite maintenant. Il ne m'a pas adressée la parole de toute la journée.**_

Je me rends compte que je viens de croiser les bras contre ma poitrine comme le ferait une enfant qui boude...

 _ **\- Ho qu'elle...**_ Erza n'a pas fini sa phrase, il est vrai qu'elle et Lucy sont amies, et là, je viens de mettre de l'eau dans le gaz... _**Lucy et Grey sont sortis ensemble il n'y a pas très longtemps mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, elle n'a toujours pas digéré le fait de s'être faite larguée et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a attaqué hier, elle pense pouvoir le récupérer même si lui ne veut pas retourner avec elle.**_

Lucy et Grey, ensembles ?! J'en prends un coup-là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout...

Erza me parle toujours mais mon cerveau ne la suit plus, j'ai complétement décroché à partir du moment où elle m'a parlé de cette histoire. Voilà pourquoi elle m'a presque agressée hier soir, en tout cas elle a raison de se méfier de moi car je ne compte pas du tout, mais pas du tout lui laisser Grey. Et tant pis si ça doit mal se passer. Je finis par me reconcentrée sur Erza avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que je ne l'écoute plus.

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Grey ne va pas rester très longtemps distant avec toi, il ne tiendra pas.**_ Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil discret et je m'empourpre aussitôt. _**Et pour Lucy, si jamais elle tente quoi que ce soit, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à te défendre avec elle, et puis de toute façon, nous serons là pour t'épauler.**_

Je lui souris chaleureusement et la remercie, ça fait vraiment du bien de se sentir entourée par des gens qui tiennent vraiment à nous.

 **xxx**

Lucy s'est montrée discrète pour le moment et, comme l'avait prédit Erza, Grey n'a pas mis très longtemps avant de revenir vers moi. Celui-ci s'était excusé en prétextant de durs entrainements, ne voulant pas me faire comprendre que Lucy avait dû lui parler de moi. Mais je n'ai pas relevé.

Aujourd'hui je vais participer à mon tout premier cours de maîtrise de la magie. Selon Erza, la maîtrise de la magie se fait souvent par binôme et par le biais travers de combats. Les binômes sont souvent choisis en rapport aux types de magie des élèves, mais pas par rapport au niveau des élèves. Vu mon niveau actuel, je ne vais pas remporter beaucoup de combat... Lorsque je rentre dans la salle où se déroule le cours, je constate qu'il ne s'agit pas du même type de salle utilisé pour les autres cours. Pas de table, ni de chaises, mais juste une immense salle constituée de quatre murs capables de résister à n'importe quel type de magie (j'arrive à sentir un peu de magie bourdonner autour des murs, ils doivent certainement être renforcés). Bien sûr, la salle n'est pas vide : elle est divisée en plusieurs blocs, chacun comportant une aire de combat bien spécifique. En tous je peux observer huit aires de combats, toutes comportant des caractéristiques bien différentes. Tandis qu'une arène représente un vaste terrain mêlant forêts, déserts ou encore montagnes rocheuses, une autre n'est qu'une immense sphère flottante remplie d'eau, d'ailleurs,^je dois admettre que celle-ci m'intrigue beaucoup.

En m'approchant de la sphère d'eau, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est attiré par cette sphère, surement l'effet de la magie sur mon corps. Je tends la main vers elle et lorsque j'entre en contact avec elle, je ne fais plus qu'un avec elle, je suis intimement liée à elle. L'eau contenue dans cette eau m'appelle et m'attire vers elle. Chaque mouvement, chaque battement, chaque vibration que crée l'eau, se répercutent en moi comme-ci ils étaient créés par mon corps lui-même.

J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi et je coupe le contact avec la sphère. Le professeur de maîtrise de la magie se tient à mes côtés et fixe intensément la sphère. Elle se tourne soudainement vers moi et sa voix me fait sursauter.

 _ **\- Tu ne vas pas commencer tout de suite par des combats.**_

 _ **Ouf !**_ J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'annoncer mon premier combat.

 _ **\- Et si tu essayais de t'approprier la sphère, tu as sans doute déjà réussi à ressentir les mouvements de l'eau, mais ce que je veux c'est que tu parviennes à imposer ton rythme à cette sphère, que tu en deviennes le maître.**_

C'est vrai que c'est tentant. Je m'avance alors lentement vers elle, un pas à la fois. Je tends la main vers la sphère et continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce que mon bras soit entièrement dans l'eau. La sensation est vraiment très étrange. Cela ne ressemble pas tout à fait à de la douleur, mais j'ai l'impression que toute ma magie est sur le point de quitter mon corps pour aller rejoindre l'eau contenue dans cette sphère (ou plutôt l'eau formant la sphère). Il faut que je la retienne si je veux la contrôler, il n'y a que comme cela que je vais y arriver. Il faut que je sois forte.

J'avance toujours vers l'eau et cette fois-ci, ma poitrine entre en contact avec elle, je plonge alors mon autre bras dans l'eau et je suis soudainement aspirée à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci c'est bien de la douleur que je ressens, je grimace tandis que ma magie est en train de quitter mon corps, et j'ai beau lutter, je ne parviens pas à la retenir. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur la magie qui sort de mes doigts, sur les battements de mon cœur qui ne cessent d'accélérer, sur ma respiration, qui malgré le milieu aqueux dans lequel je me situe, continue d'être fluide, bien qu'hachurée de petits tremblements. Je me concentre sur ce que je dois faire, sur les gestes qu'il faut que je fasse pour parvenir à manipuler la magie qu'il y a dans cette sphère d'eau. Parce que oui, cette eau contient sa propre magie, elle est entièrement vivante et elle est en train de m'affronter et de me posséder.

Contrairement à d'habitude, ma conscience ne cherche pas à me rabaisser, au contraire elle m'encourage et me pousse à persévérer. _**« Continue comme ça, concentre-toi sur ta respiration et les battements de ton cœur, calques les sur ceux de l'eau pour t'approprier sa propre source de magie, tu peux le faire », je peux le faire, je peux le faire**_ , je me répète à moi-même cette phrase comme pour me le prouver. Les yeux toujours fermés, les bras le long du corps, ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur commencent tout doucement à se calmer, j'ouvre alors lentement les yeux et écarte tout aussi lentement les bras comme pour faire pénétrer la magie de l'eau en moi. C'est en ouvrant entièrement les yeux que je le vois, légèrement brouillé par le mouvement de l'eau mais c'est bien lui que je vois me sourire comme pour me redonner confiance en moi.

Grey, les bras croiser contre sa poitrine, me sourit fièrement, sûr de lui, sûr de moi. La confiance me submerge alors et je sens une nouvelle magie m'envahir, une magie plus forte et plus grande, une magie toute neuve qui ne demande qu'à être libérée.

Les bras entièrement tendus sur les côtés, je m'efforce de ne pas tout lâcher d'un coup, _**« ne fais pas de bêtises »**_ , me conseille ma conscience. Et elle a raison, si je lâche tout, tout est fini. Il faut que je me contrôle, mais surtout que je contrôle cette magie folle qui ne demande qu'à s'échapper. L'eau tente de nouveau de reprendre le contrôle sur moi mais je sais, je sens qu'elle est plus faible qu'au début, je peux en faire ce que je veux. Me concentrant toujours sur moi-même, je parviens enfin à imposer un rythme à l'eau. Enfin non, je ne lui impose pas réellement de rythme ! Elle devenue une part de moi, elle fait partie, à part entière, de moi. Je la contrôle enfin complètement.

Cette fois-ci, je décide de déchaîner mes forces. Je laisse ma magie s'exprimer librement et l'eau se mets à tourbillonner autour de moi, elle entame une merveilleuse et harmonieuse dance endiablée. La magie s'exprime de plus en plus vite mais je garde le contrôle sur ces mouvements. Elle suit ce que je lui dicte avec les mouvements de mes bras qui décrivent des arcs de cercles allant dans tous les sens. _**J'AI LE CONTRÔLE**_. Soudainement, je stoppe tous mouvements avec mes bras et l'eau arrête également de bouger. Un sourire plein d'assurance se dessine sur mon visage, et j'aspire l'eau avec mon corps telle une éponge. Je retombe, accroupie au sol et me relève sous les applaudissements du professeur. Fière de moi, je fixe enfin Grey du regard qui n'a pas perdu son sourire. Je sais à présent que _**J'AI**_ ma place ici. Il s'avance vers moi et me fais une tape amicale sur l'épaule droite. Mon sourire s'épanouie de plus bel et je fixe les élèves abasourdis par ce que je viens de réaliser.

 _ **\- C'est rare, même très rare de voir une telle maîtrise chez les débutant. C'est très prometteur mademoiselle Lokser, félicitation !**_

Le professeur me lance un chaleureux sourire tout en me complimentant, je me sens tout de même rougir avec tout cette attention mais je me ressaisis très vite avant de me faire gronder par ma conscience, bien semble plutôt satisfaite de ma prestation. Erza me prend à son tour dans ses bras et soudain, une silhouette blonde attire mon regard à elle, je sens qu'elle me fixe et je la fixe à mon tour. Elle me fusille du regard une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la salle d'entrainement, et je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Quelque chose me dit que je n'en ai pas finis avec Lucy...

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous aura plus, si oui n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça fait toujours très plaisir ) et même si ça ne vous aurait pas plus, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le dire (non pas que ça me fasse plaisir, mais ça me permettra de m'améliorer ^^)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous mes petits loups !**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Salut mes loulous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Brisons la glace. Je suis un peu en retard dans l'écriture et la publication mais j'ai quelque petit problème d'inspiration ˆˆ' en tout cas j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira, il n'est pas très long mais j'essaie d'avancer petit à petit vers le bon déroulement de l'histoire ˆˆ**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire le chapitre !**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

 _ **\- Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce que je suis censée faire ?**_

Je tente de détourner le regard de Grey qui vient tout juste d'enlever sa chemise… C'est quoi cette manie franchement, ( _ **« Ne fais pas comme-ci ça te dérangeais… »**_ ).

Entre deux heures de cours, pendant une heure de pose, Grey m'a emmener dans la salle de cours réservée à l'apprentissage magique. Selon lui, tout les élèves y ont accès, mais la façon dont il surveille ses arrières lorsqu'il rentrait la clef dans la serrure de la porte me laisse présager que nous avons rien à faire ici...

Nous sommes retournés près de la sphère dans laquelle je me suis exercée la fois dernière. Il ma vaguement expliqué ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, mais ne m'a pas dit comment y parvenir, selon lui, je devrait « ressentir » comment faire les choses. Je n'en suis pas sûre…

 _ **\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu verras ça va se faire presque tout seul… la magie va venir à toi et l'eau devrait t'obéir…**_

 _ **\- Si tu le dis…**_

Vraiment, ça me laisse perplexe tout ça...

xxx

Debout devant la sphère, je la fixe d'un air perplexe, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire… _**« Ne t'inquiète pas ça devrait se faire tout seul… Tu va ressentir le bon moment… la magie devrait sortir par elle-même… »**_ , me disait Grey, ça fait beaucoup de suggestion mais peu d'affirmation tout ça... Alors, je tend la main et ferme les yeux, tachant tant bien que mal de me concentrer…

 _ **\- Laisse toi aller, tout doucement…**_

La voix de Grey me berce et rythme chacun de mes mouvements. Mes sourcils se froncent légèrement tandis que je la magie s'affluer dans chacun de mes membres. Je vibre littéralement de magie.

Ça y est, ma main est entrée en contact avec l'eau. Je sens un sourire s'épanouir aux coins de mes lèvres et je libère petit à petit les filaments magiques qui composent mon corps. Si j'ouvrais mes yeux, je suis sûre que je parviendrais à observer ses petits filaments que je me suis toujours imaginé blanc laiteux. Mais je les gardes fermés de peur de ne plus me concentrer.

 _ **\- Maintenant, imagine toi en train de jouer avec l'eau, de la manipuler. Commence par changer sa forme, fais quelque chose de simple, ne cherche pas le compliqué…**_

Et je lui obéit. Je m'imagine une forme rectangulaire, quelque chose de simple qu'il me dit, alors on va faire simple. C'est pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peu faire simple…

Une forme si simple peut, pourtant, paraitre très complexe… je dois m'imaginer chaque angles, chaque lignes, chaque axes qui composent cette forme. Un ensemble de lignes, de surfaces planes et d'angles droits. Je ne dois pas en oublier sinon ma forme ne ressemblera à rien…

Je sens que j'ai dû réussir ma forme lorsque Grey me félicite, mon sourire s'étire un peu plus et je sens la fierté me monter à la tête. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui vient de me féliciter…

 _ **\- Maintenant, et si tu essayer quelque chose de plus complexe, rend ta figure plus complexe, ajoute lui des angles et des côtés…**_

Ok… je vais essayer de faire ça… sérieusement, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui apprend à dessiner ses premières formes géométriques, ( _ **« si tu réussis la prochaine étape, tu auras le droit à une image ! »**_ ), bien sur ma conscience profite de cette occasion pour se moquer de moi. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se moque méchamment, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un encouragement, à sa façon bien sur…

Alors, je lui ajoute des côtés, des faces, des angles, des diagonales, à cette sphère (ou plutôt à ce rectangle d'eau désormais)… Je le transforme et le modélise à mon goût. Dommage que je ne puisse pas en changer la couleur.

Mon rectangle est maintenant devenu un hexagone. Ça semble peut-être simple d'apparence, mais manipuler toute cette me coûte énormément de magie, je sens que je serais bientôt à sec. Alors je me rappelle la première fois que je suis venue ici. J'ai senti que cette masse d'eau était vivante et qu'elle contenait sa propre source de magie. A première vue, elle me semblait infinie, quasiment inépuisable… plongeant la main plus profondément dans l'eau, je tente de détecter un once de magie. Je ne la détecte pas la première, c'est elle qui me trouve et qui vient à moi. Grey avait raison dans un sens, la magie vient à moi et je n'ai plus qu'à me servir…

Les formes que je crée avec l'eau se font de plus en plus précises, maintenant que ma source de magie s'étend à l'infinie, je peut faire ce que je veux, aussi longtemps que je le désire…

Aussi, Grey m'a demandé de complexifier mes créations, alors je vais augmenter le niveau. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je tentais de reproduire ce que je vois ou ce que j'ai vu. Il me semble que Grey, lorsqu'il se bat, crée des constructions de glace extrêmement complexe. Alors pourquoi pas moi. Je fronce les sourcils et tente de créer la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Les traits de mon projet s'affine, les faces planes deviennent courbées, j'ajoute de nouveaux creux dans ma figure, je lui crée de nouvelles faces. Ce qui était unique devient multiple, je multiplie chaque lignes et courbes à l'infinie…

xxx

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je me fige. Ce que je vois en face de moi me fait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Je connais ce que je viens de créer, et même trop bien… je recule et manque de tomber à la renverse, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que mon esprit soit focalisé sur ça ? Sur lui ?

Ses yeux profond et sérieux à la fois qui ont si longtemps veillés sur moi, ses petites rides qui se formaient lorsqu'il riait au éclat, ses cheveux mi long bleuté qui lui tombait devant les yeux lorsqu'il travaillait d'arrache pied. Ce sourire étincelant qui pouvait vous rendre le sourire à n'importe quel moment… Je n'en reviens pas… malgré toutes ses années, il est resté intacte, comme la dernière fois où je l'ai vu en bonne santé, heureux et plein de vie.

 _ **\- Juvia ?!**_

Grey me sort de ma réflexion, j'ai du rester trop longtemps debout à ne rien faire d'autre que de fixer ce que je viens de faire. Je tourne la tête vers lui et il s'avance soudainement vers moi, la main tendu vers mon visage.

 _ **\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?**_

Sa voix est si inquiète qu'une boule se forme dans mon estomac. Il approche sa main un peu plus proche de mon visage et m'essuie tendrement les haut des joues. Je me rend alors compte que je pleure. Ne cherchant même pas à ravaler mes larmes, je tourne une dernière fois le regard vers le visage que je viens de créer. Je veux vite l'effacer pour ne plus y penser. Je passe la main devant moi comme pour effacer ce qui se trouve en face moi. Le visage s'efface et ce regard perçant s'éteint encore une fois. Les larmes affluent de nouveau, plus fortement que tout à l'heure. Grey essaie de s'approcher de moi mais je fais demi tour, cherchant à quitter au plus vite cette salle.

 _ **\- Juvia, qui était-ce ?**_

 _ **\- Papa…**_

C'est la seule chose qui parvient à de ma bouche. Je quitte la salle seule, la gorge serrée, la vue brouillée par mes larmes et le ventre noué...

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, il n'était pas très long (voir même pas du tout X)) mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus :)**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, je reprend bientôt la fac alors ça risque encore une fois de tarder… J'essayerai quand même de me presser un peu ˆˆ**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous !**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Hello ! Alors que dire... tout d'abord j'aimerai vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année 2018, que celle-ci vous offre joie, santé et surtout beaucoup d'inspiration pour vos écrits à venir !_**

 _ **Ensuite, j'aimerai vraiment (mais alors là vraiment beaucoup !) m'excuser pour cet impardonnable retard ! Que voulez-vous, entre les cours, les révisions, le boulot et les entraînements (bref toujours la même rengaine)... Je n'ai absolument pas trouvé de courage pour écrire ce huitième chapitre. Mais bon les vacances sont passées, j'ai ressortit mon cahier et mon stylos et j'ai gratté ^^**_

 _ **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**_

* * *

 _ **« Grey ne veut pas comprendre que ne veuille plus tellement retourner dans cette stupide boule d'eau. Il ne veut pas comprendre que le souvenir de mon père dessiner dans cette immense flaque d'eau paraissait tellement réel que j'en ai eu des vertiges, j'aurai pu m'écrouler, me rouler en boule comme le font les enfants traumatisés, et pleurer. Pleurer... Oui c'est tout ce que j'ai envie de faire pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas y retourner, pas pour le moment, c'est trop tôt.**_

 _ **Grey ne veut pas comprendre que ça me semblait tellement vrai que j'aurai pu tendre la main vers mon père afin de toucher son visage, ses cheveux, cette peau plus tout à fait lisse qui commençait à se rider signe de vieillesse, mais aussi signe de sagesse...**_

 _ **J'aurai pu toucher cet être si cher à mon cœur qui m'a été arraché beaucoup trop tôt.**_

 _ **Je n'ose pas y retourner... je ne sais toujours pas si cette chose était vivante et intelligente. Je ne sais toujours pas si cette chose c'est servi de mes émotions, de mes souvenirs. Ou bien si c'était tout simplement un désir un peu fou qui s'est reflété dans cette sphère. Le désir un peu fou de pouvoir revoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux mon père... »**_

 **xxx**

Je suis forcée d'y retournée... si je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres du professeur, il me faut affronter mes peurs et retourner dans cette sphère. C'est vrai quoi, je ne suis plus une gamine de cinq ans qui a encore besoins de son _**« papa »**_ pour lui tenir la main et l'emmener à l'école... ( _ **« Dit-elle... »**_ ).

Je me dirige lentement vers la salle de pratique. Grey est déjà loin devant moi quand il tourne au coin d'un des nombreux couloirs de cette école. Je ne le vois plus alors je traine encore le pas, tant pis si j'arrive en retard, ( _ **« Et tu as réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de toi en ce moment... il te prend peut-être pour une gamine pleurnicharde... »**_ ). C'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé... non il ne peut pas penser ça de moi, ça n'est pas mon genre. Mais tout en essayant de me rassurer je m'aperçois que j'ai inconsciemment accéléré le rythme et bientôt je rattrape Grey.

 _ **\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne me rattraperais jamais.**_

Même si son ton est plus celui du reproche, il me sourit gentiment et je sens mes joues s'enflammer... je dois vraiment être une gamine pour réagir ainsi en sa compagnie...

Je ne réponds rien, je baisse juste la tête histoire d'observer mes chaussures : de simples souliers de cuir noir fourni avec la tenue de l'établissement. Je n'ose même pas affronter son regard. Et s'il se moquait vraiment de moi ? si tel est le cas, alors c'est qu'il n'est qu'un idiot. Ma conscience hoche la tête, pour une fois quelle est d'accord avec moi – même-ci c'est de plus en plus fréquent – je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ça me ferait presque reprendre confiance en moi et me ferait presque gonfler le torse, poings serrés et sourcils froncés tel un brave guerrier, pour affronter la sphère... mais... j'ai bien dit PRESQUE !

 **xxx**

Lorsque nous entrons dans la salle il n'y a personne, même pas le professeur. Même-ci j'y suis déjà venue alors qu'il n'y avait que Grey et moi, ça fait toujours bizarre une salle de classe vide, même dix minutes avant le début du cours, surtout en cours pratique – d'habitude les élèves arrivent en avance pour bénéficier des zones de pratiques les plus demandées. J'en profite pour m'avancer vers la sphère d'eau. En la revoyant ainsi, je la trouve beaucoup plus grande que lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. Elle semble vraiment occuper tout l'espace de la pièce, le reste des installations ne semble gère plus grand qu'une des tables que l'on trouve dans les salles de travaux pratiques. Me retrouver dans cette pièce me parait désormais angoissant et terriblement effrayant.

 _ **\- Hé ! tout va bien Juvia ?**_

Grey s'est approché de moi et a délicatement posé sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai certainement du resté trop longtemps immobile à observer cet immensité d'eau.

Sa voix n'est plus aussi douce que tout à l'heure, son ton est sérieux, comme-s'il s'inquiétait de me voir ainsi. Aussi, en plus d'être restée immobile, je me suis mise à frissonner. Peut-être était-ce de la peur. Ou peut-être était-ce du au léger courant d'air.

Je me dégage doucement de sa poigne et me frictionne vigoureusement les bras dans le but de me réchauffer. Après un long silence, je finis par me tourner vers Grey qui attend depuis déjà quelque minute que je lui réponde. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il me fixe intensément et semble vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi. Je finis par soupirer puis par lui sourire chaleureusement.

 _ **\- C'est... juste un peu d'appréhension, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Finalement la pièce se rempli peu à peu d'élève et je me sens moins seule mais toujours autant oppressée, même s'il le nombre d'élève augmente de plus en plus, la présence de la sphère n'en diminue pas moins... _**« allez, tout va bien se passer, après tout tu n'as rien à craindre d'une source d'eau, puissante soit-elle tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle... »**_ , je me répète ça en boucle histoire de me motiver et d'oublier cette mésaventure de la fois dernière, même ma conscience m'encourage et me pousse à aller de l'avant.

Le professeur finit par faire son apparition au moment où je comptais franchir le pas et entrer en contacte avec ma sphère d'eau – après tout je dois être la seule à l'utiliser. C'est bizarre mais quelque chose dans son allure ou dans sa façon de claquer la porte et de soupirer en nous voyant me dit qu'elle ne s'est pas levée du bon pied et ... que nous allons morfler...

 _ **\- Pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui, on passe aux combats pour voir le potentiel de chacun.**_ Sa voix n'invite guère à la discussion, pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, nous allons souffrir. Enfin, JE vais souffrir vu mon faible niveau et avec cette incroyable chance qui me poursuit de jour en jour j'ai toutes les chances de me retrouver face à... _**Premier combat Natsu contre Grey, puis Lucy contre Juvia...**_ Je n'écoute déjà plus la suite. Déjà elle m'a coupé dans mes pensées, ensuite j'avais bel et bien raison avec le manque de bonne étoile au-dessus de ma petite tête, j'avais donc toutes les chances de me retrouver face à Lucy... magnifique, soit la jalousie et la colère me permette de la dégommer – ce dont je doute grandement – soit je finis à l'infirmerie.

 _ **\- Et comme je ne veux pas qu'il y ait avantage pour tel ou tel mage, la distribution des arènes se fera de cette façon : le premier combat se déroulera dans l'arène rocheuse, le second combat dans l'arène désertique, ...**_

Ok, je n'ai pas besoin d'en écouter d'avantage... je choisi l'infirmerie...

 **xxx**

Le combat que se livrent Natsu et Grey n'a rien à voir avec ce que je me suis imaginée dès lors... leurs coups sont d'une telle puissance que j'en ressent les vibrations jusque dans mon petit corps tout frêle. Et puis, ils vont à une de ses vitesses pour envoyer leurs coups ! Dès que l'un envoie un sort, l'autre parvient soit à esquiver l'attaque et à en envoyer une à son tour, soit il l'encaisse pour riposter juste derrière.

Tout deux ont l'air épuiser par ce combat mais aucun ne baisse les bras. A vrai dire, je ne pourrais même pas deviner lequel va remporter ce combat, ils semblent vraiment à égalité alors qu'aucun des deux n'est dans un univers qui lui correspond. Alors que Natsu n'a quasiment plus aucune flamme et magie en réserve, Grey n'est en guère meilleure posture que lui. A ce rythme-là, le combat va se terminer avec les poings... moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient amis ! Ils ne rigolent pas quand il s'agit de combattre au sein de l'établissement, il n'y a vraiment aucune pitié entre ces deux gaillards, ils sont vraiment dans un sale état : tout deux sont couvert de bleu, de plaie ouverte, de brulures, ... mais ça ne semble pas les arrêter...

Je commence à vraiment me faire du souci pour moi, déjà que Lucy ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur ( _ **« pas du tout même ! »**_ ). Mais savoir qu'ils se battent de cette façon en plus de savoir que je vais me retrouver dans une arène désertique sans la moindre trace d'eau avec une mage constellationniste qui peut faire appelle à toute sorte d'esprit ne me rassure pas beaucoup...

Aucun des deux combattants qui nous font fasse n'ont encore de magie en réserve, le combat se déroule maintenant à mains nues et Grey semble avoir un léger avantage sur Nastu. Grey semble plus rapide que Natsu, il a donc plus d'aisance à esquiver et enchainer les coups. Je ne savais pas qu'ils savaient se battre sans l'aide de la magie, on dirait de vrais maitres d'art martiaux j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas pour Lucy, je m'y connais un peu en sport de combat mais pas plus que cela... Grey finit par envoyer un puissant crocher en plein dans la mâchoire de Natsu, la puissance de ce coup est telle qu'il part s'écraser sur le mur le plus proche de la zone de combat, il s'écroule au sol KO.

Grey se dirige difficilement vers son ami et ex-adversaire pour l'aider à se relever alors que le professeur le déclare vainqueur du premier combat, il parvient à relever Natsu qui semble renfrogner mais garde tout de même le sourire, _**« Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se relever aussi vite après le coup qu'il vient d'encaisser !? »**_.

 **xxx**

Après avoir vérifier l'état de nos deux amis, le professeur nous appelle Lucy et moi et nous somme de nous approcher de l'arène qui va très probablement devenir mon tombeau. Je traine les pieds en direction de la zone de combat et jette rapidement un regard vers Grey, il hoche la tête comme pour m'encourager. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers Lucy dont le visage est déjà orné d'un horrible sourire, à parement, elle doit déjà être persuadée de sa victoire. Mais même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je ne me laisserai pas faire et je compte bien lui donner du fil à retordre... ( _ **« non, je confirme, tu n'en as pas l'air... »**_ ), génial même m'a conscience est persuadée de ma défaite...

Lorsque je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparait de l'aire de combat, je suis tout à coup pris d'un violent vertige. Rien. Même pas une seule minuscule goute d'eau n'est retenu dans cette arène, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir à part en utilisant ma propre source d'eau ou celle qui se trouve dans le corps de Lucy, mais là, ça serait vraiment trop dangereux. Je risquerais de la tuer si je venais à contrôler et extirper l'eau de son corps ( _ **« Mais dans un sens... tu n'aurais pas à te battre. En quelque secondes le combat serait terminé et tu montrerais que tu es une puissante mage »**_ ). Je secoue la tête. Il est vrai que je suis tout à fait capable de me servir de son eau, je l'ai déjà fait après tout... mais avec toute la jalousie et la haine qu'elle m'inspire je serai bien incapable de m'arrêter...

Lucy est désormais face à moi, je dois certainement avoir un truc sur le visage ou les cheveux en pétard ou alors quelque chose sur mes vêtements car elle se mets à pouffer, se son est affreux à mes oreilles : un rire digne d'un rire de méchants dans les films d'actions. Son sourire s'agrandi de plus en plus et je fronce les sourcils, prête à me concentrer. ( _ **« il faudrait peut-être lui dire que ce sourire lui file une sale face de rat ! »**_ ), cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de sourire et de me moquer, qui aurait cru que ma conscience serait de mon côté !

Un long silence règne dans la pièce, tous les yeux son rivé sur nous. Certain nous regarde même bouche-bée tellement la tension est palpable entre nous. On pourrait presque voir les éclairs lancés par nos yeux.

Le professeur nous donne enfin le top départ et je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir et de lancer une attaque que Lucy ferme les yeux, sort une de ses magnifiques clefs et prononce clairement et bruyamment :

 _ **\- Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Vient à moi, Virgo !**_

La clef quelle tient à bout de bras semble habitée, elle se met à briller d'une lumière dorée et commence à bouger. Je pourrais presque dire qu'elle est vivante – après tout c'est peut-être le cas – quand soudain, la lumière se fait bien plus intense, on dirait presque un soleil incandescent. Bientôt, la lumière faiblit pour finalement s'évanouir et laisser apercevoir une sublime créature, bien que très étrangement vêtu. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et en tenue de servante vient juste d'apparaitre devant moi. Je ne sais pas si le plus étrange est dans sa tenue ou bien dans les chaines et menottes qu'elle tient à ses poignets. Rien qu'à la voir ainsi, je peut tout de suite ressentir sa puissance, je vais devoir tout donner, aussi c'est à mon tour de me préparer.

Mains jointe comme si je faisais la prière, j'invoque l'esprit de l'eau qui sommeil en moi, je le somme de venir se joindre à moi et de m'aider à remporter se combat. Tout à coup, comme s'il y avait du vent, mes cheveux et mes vêtements se mettent à flotter dans les airs. Les yeux fermés, je redouble de concentration et me met à froncer les sourcils en ressentant cette présence dans mon corps. C'est comme-ci une seconde vie apparaissait dans mon corps, je ne suis alors plus seule. Un peut comme lorsque je suis entrée en contact avec la sphère. La vie de celle-ci était entrée en moi, je prenais et gardais le contrôle sur elle : c'est exactement ce que je fais en ce moment... sentant que la puissance de ma magie est à son apogée, je rouvre brusquement les yeux, j'aurai pu sembler possédée par ma magie à ce moment-là.

Lucy à du sentir que j'allais attaquer car elle envoya son esprit combattre pour elle, et contre toute attentes, elle ne s'élança pas directement sur moi, elle se mit à creuser le sol et tournant sur elle-même à une incroyable vitesse. Alors voilà à quoi lui sert donc ces chaines à ses poignets elle s'en sert pour creuser le sol !

Mais c'est un peu bête d'attaquer ainsi, maintenant que j'ai le chant libre sur mon adversaire, je m'élance à mon tour à toute vitesse sur Lucy, bras tendus prête à lancer une vague déferlante sur elle. Mais le sourire qu'elle affiche sur son visage me fais penser que je suis tombée dans un piège, et pour cause, l'esprit Virgo ressurgit soudainement du sol, juste derrière moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner afin d'esquiver l'attaque, qu'elle m'envoie un puissant coup de pied dans le dos. La puissance du coup m'envoie m'écraser quelque mettre plus loin dans le sable. Je me relève lourdement, une vive douleur se propageant dans tout mon dos. Je suis presque pliée en deux sous la douleur quand elle s'esclaffe.

 _ **\- On ne t'a donc jamais appris à baisser ta garde ! C'est que ton maître devait vraiment être mauvais, j'aurai honte à ta place.**_

Sale garce ! Elle ne sait même pas de qui elle parle ! Je vais la tuer pour ces paroles odieuses envers mon père !

Même-ci ma vue est brouillée par mes larmes je m'élance de nouveau vers Lucy et son esprit qui creuse de nouveau un trou dans le sol.

 _ **\- Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ?!**_

Ho si ma jolie, j'ai bien compris ton petit jeu ! je cours toujours vers elle quand j'envoie un puissant jet d'eau sur le trou que vient de creuser l'esprit Virgo, celle-ci est immédiatement projeté en dehors de son trou et j'envoie ce même jet d'eau la percuter de plein fouet. Me servant de mon jet d'eau comme d'un fouet, je le renvoie de nouveau sur virgo en sautant en l'air afin de suivre sa trajectoire, le coup est d'une telle puissance qu'elle s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol et n'essaie même pas de se relever.

 _ **\- Pardonnez-moi princesse, j'ai échoué...**_

Lucy grogne de rage et rappelle son esprit en lui lançant un doux sourire, moi qui pensait qu'elle serait en colère contre celle-ci, suite à sa défaite. Et bien pas du tout !

Mais elle ne perd pas de temps et en appelle un autre, lorsqu'elle tend la clef vers le ciel, celle-ci se met à briller bien plus puissamment que la précédente. La magie qui émane de ce corps qui vient d'apparaitre est extraordinaire, je la sens vibrait jusque dans mon être. Elle a certainement du m'envoyer son plus puissant esprit. Celui-ci est représenté par un homme – extrêmement bien musclé soit dit en passant – avec de longs cheveux roux, un peut comme s'il possédait une crinière de lion. A ce que je peux comprendre des paroles de Lucy envers son esprit, il se nomme Léo et fait donc partit de la constellation du Lion. Je sens que le combat va être rude.

Alors que Lucy termine juste de donner ses ordres à son esprit, celui-ci s'élance à toute vitesse vers moi. A en juger par la trajectoire de sa course, j'aurai le droit à un combat frontalier. Je me prépare physiquement et tend les bras de chaque côté de mon corps. Deux tourbillons d'eau naissent alors de mes paumes de mains, tandis qu'il se jette sur moi prêt à attaquer.

Les coups qu'il me porte sont bien plus puissants que ceux de l'esprit Virgo. Si puissant que j'en ai le souffle coupé à chaque fois que j'encaisse un coup pour attaquer juste après. J'ai vraiment du mal avec celui-ci, je commence même à douter de ma victoire – par ce que oui, j'y ai cru à un moment !

J'encaisse un ultime choc et part m'écraser dans le sol. Je n'ai bientôt plus aucune trace de magie dans mon corps et je n'aurais aucune chance si je devais me battre à mains nues. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Grey qui me fixe intensément, mais les sourcils froncés. Peut-être est-il déçu de voir que je ne fais pas le poids face à Lucy, peut-être me trouve-t-il terriblement mauvaise, après tout je viens à peine de commencer les entrainements de combats magiques...

Mon manque de concentration me coûte un nouveau coup, celui-ci me coupe littéralement le souffle mais je parviens tout de même à me relever, je ne peux pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas une lâche... je m'avance vers l'esprit Léo, en titubant et en chancelant dangereusement mais je parviens tout de même à m'avancer vers lui.

Contre toutes attentes, Lucy fait rappeler son esprit qui semble tout aussi surpris que moi, elle lui assure qu'elle sera tout à fait capable de finir le combat toute seule. En même temps vu mon état lamentable, ça ne serait pas très difficile de me battre... elle s'avance vers moi, lentement mais à pas surs, un étrange sourire collé sur le visage, celui-ci ne présage rien de bon. Tout à coup elle s'arrête, ferme les yeux, et joint les mains comme pour faire une prière. Je me dis que je pourrais attaquer, mais quelque chose dans son attitude me dit ne pas bouger. Tout autour de nous, les murmures inquiets des élèves naissent de toutes part et je commence réellement à m'inquiéter. J'entends des _**« que fait-elle ? »**_ , ou encore _**« elle ne va pas faire ça ! »**_. Mais le plus inquiétant est ce que prononce Grey à l'égard de Lucy :

 _ **\- Lucy, si c'est bien ce que je pense, arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est de la folie !**_ Lucy se déconcentre quelque secondes pour le regarder et lui répondre.

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas le choix, elle doit comprendre, qu'ici, elle ne fait pas ce qu'elle veut ! Elle m'a provoqué, tu m'appartenais Grey !**_

Je ne comprends pas tellement ce qu'il se passe, Lucy replonge dans sa concentration, ou sa prière je ne sais pas trop, quand d'un seul coup elle écarte les bras et prononce calmement :

 _ **\- Observe le ciel et ouvre-le par le scintillement de toutes les étoiles de l'univers. Montre-moi ton apparence, au Tétra Byblos, je suis la maitresse des étoiles, ouvre-moi les portes du tourment et de la perfection. Que les 88 étoiles des cieux d'éclairent...**_ elle marque une longue pose, je ne sais pas comment réagir mais je suis sûre que quelque chose de terrible va s'abattre sur moi, je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer. Lucy fini par ouvrir brusquement les yeux et s'exclamer, _**MAINTENANT !**_

Immédiatement je sens quelque chose se passer, c'est comme-ci les étoiles invoquées dans son incantation étaient en train de se réunir pour s'abattre sur moi, et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Un puissant faisceau lumineux s'abattait sur moi pendant que Lucy regardait la scène d'un air possédé. Je croise les bras devant moi, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour me protéger, et le faisceau lumineux me percute de plein fouet. La dernière chose que je vois et que j'entends, se sont les cris affolés de Grey qui observe la scène, totalement impuissant.

Et puis... plus rien...

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le début mais je pense que la fin est assez convaincante (enfin... pour ma part).**_

 _ **Je vous fais tout plein de gros bisous et sur ce... je fonce écrire le prochain chapitre !**_


	10. Chapitre 9 (Fin)

_**Hello encore une fois ^^ ! Je ne pensais pas terminer ce chapitre aussi vite, mais bon au moins peut-être que ça rattrapera un peu mon retard !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc le découvrir, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 _ **\- Comment va-t-elle ?**_

Une voix... cette voix... qui me sort petit à petit de mon sommeil, rien qu'une seule voix pour une seule question... même pas une réponse...

Je ne sais pas trop d'où elle peut venir, je ne voix rien et ne ressens plus rien... il n'y a qu'un vaste univers plongé dans l'ombre, rien ne le peuple, c'est peut-être ça que l'on appelle la mort.

J'entend de nouveau des bribes de voix mais elles sont de plus en plus hachurées, je ne perçois plus que de simples sons, comme-ci quelqu'un qui se trouver au téléphone allait passer sous un tunnel. Mais bientôt je n'entends plus rien et les ténèbres m'engloutisse de nouveau...

 **xxx**

 _ **\- Tu es parti trop loin cette fois-ci ! Tu aurais pu la tuer, mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris à la fin ?!**_

Cette voix... toujours cette voix, mais elle me parait plus claire, plus vive...

Des voix me parviennent du lointain, je ne saurais qui parle à qui, tout ce que je perçois dans cette voix c'est de la colère et énormément d'inquiétude.

Je ne sens plus mon corps, peut-être suis-je finalement vraiment morte, ou peut-être juste dans le coma, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si la mort nous permet toujours d'entendre la voix des gens... après tout, je n'ai jamais connu la mort ( _ **« tout le monde le sait déjà ça ! »**_ ). Tient ! Elle est toujours là celle-ci, la mort n'efface-t-elle pas aussi la conscience des gens ? je ne sais pas... ( _ **« Mais idiote ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, tu n'es PAS morte ! »**_ ), ça j'aimerai bien le faire. Ouvrir mes yeux... j'ai beau me concentrer et essayer de les ouvrir, mais c'est comme s'ils ne voulaient pas m'obéir.

Mais si je ne suis pas morte, cela veut dire que je dois être dans un sale état... je me souviens juste de cette puissante force magique qu'avait amené ce sort, cette incantation que cette... cette sale pimbêche de Lucy avait prononcé... après que cette lumière se soit abattue sur moi je ne me souviens plus de rien, juste d'un rideau noir accompagné d'un long son aigu. Même pas une vive douleur, je n'ai rien senti sur le coup, certainement que j'ai dû perdre connaissance sur le coup ( _ **« Ha ! Tu admets donc ENFIN que tu n'es PAS morte ! »**_ ).

Une nouvelle voix me sort de ma transe et me tire de mes lugubres pensées.

 _ **\- Je suis d'accord avec Grey, tu es devenu complètement folle Lucy !**_

Lucy ! J'aurai dû m'en douter que c'était à elle que l'on parlait tout à l'heure. Mais attendez une minute ! Grey ? C'est Grey qui est à mon chevet depuis tout ce temps – à vrai dire, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans le coma. C'est donc lui qui se faisait du souci pour moi ! Bizarrement, savoir ça me fait vraiment plaisir, pourquoi ? je l'ignore mais ma conscience doit le savoir car elle vient de se taper violemment le front du plat de la main. Elle a l'air plus qu'exaspérée...

Il y a donc Lucy et Grey dans la pièce, mais j'ai entendu une troisième voix, peut-être un médecin ? Non, cette voix me dit trop quelque chose pour que ce soit un médecin. Mais lorsque j'essaie de me concentrer sur cette voix, sur ce qu'elle dit, tout devient de plus en plus sombre, la voix commence à se brouiller et bientôt je ne perçois plus rien de la voix...

Saleté de ténèbres !

 **xxx**

 _ **\- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ?**_

 _ **\- Non le médecin dit que c'est normal, qu'elle va mettre du temps à se rétablir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle...**_

Toujours ces deux mêmes voix, sauf que cette fois-ci je n'entends pas Lucy, peut-être est-elle sortie, Grey l'a peut-être tout simplement chassée...

Je ne parviens toujours pas à savoir à qui pourrait bien appartenir cette voix, en y réfléchissant bien ce n'est pas une voix d'homme mais de femme, ça ne peut donc pas être Natsu – ce qui me fais penser que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin de son combat avec Grey... j'essaie de réfléchir et de me concentrer sur cette voix, il faut aussi que je me batte pour ne pas laisser les ténèbres m'engloutir de nouveau... ça fait beaucoup de choses à la fois...

J'ai pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une voix rauque, une voix incroyablement rauque pour une femme mais pas assez pour un homme. C'est donc quelqu'un qui pourrait sembler fort et je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles avec une voix comme celle-ci, à vrai dire il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne qui pourrait venir me voir et avoir cette voix, j'aurai même dû y penser plus tôt... Erza ! c'est vrai qu'elle a souvent été là pour m'épauler et qu'elle m'a déjà défendue, auparavant, face à Lucy. C'est vraiment une véritable amie.

Je sens que je commence à me rétablir, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas comme les autres fois, je sens chaque partie de mon corps, ça fourmille de partout. Je sens la moindre parcelle de mon corps endolori, ce qui me rappelle la puissance et la force du coup que Lucy m'a porté. Mon dos me fait toujours mal, l'esprit Virgo n'a pas limité ses coups, mais ce n'est pas la partie la plus douloureuse. Je sens une vive douleur me cogner à l'arrière de la tête, j'ai peut-être fini dans un mur tout comme Natsu, et également une étrange lourdeur au niveau des jambes... Pouah, je dois être sacrément amochée...

 **xxx**

Ma main commence à bouger et je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Au début, tout ce que je vois est une intense clarté floue, j'ai dû dormir tellement longtemps que mes yeux n'ont plus l'habitude de voir et d'observer... un peu bête pour des yeux...

Finalement, ils commencent peu à peu à s'adapter à la clarté, je peux voir que je suis dans une sorte de chambre puisque je suis dans un lit, les murs sont d'une pâleur et d'une blancheur stérile à en mourir, ça n'est certainement pas comme cela que je peindrai ma chambre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de meuble à par le lit dans lequel je suis, je peux distinguer une commode posée en face de mon lit juste à côté de la porte, à ma droite je vois deux fauteuils couleur verdau – enfin un peu de couleur – installés juste en dessous d'une fenêtre qui donne... sur la cours de l'école ?! Je suis restée tout ce temps à l'école, et ma mère ! A-t-elle pu venir me voir ?

Je finis par tourner la tête sur la gauche où se trouve une simple chaise en plastique blanche posée juste à côté de mon lit. Elle aurait pu paraître simple s'il n'y avait pas une certaine personne assise dessus, endormie sur le côté de mon lit. Je vous laisse deviner... Grey !

Grey devait être exténué pour dormir comme cela, il était avachi sur le lit, mais ne me touchait pas, je pouvais voir des cernes violacés encadrer le dessous de ses yeux. Le pauvre... il devait tellement se faire du soucis pour moi qu'il est resté ici tout le temps ( _ **« ou tout simplement qu'il s'en fou et que ça lui donne une bonne excuse pour sécher les cours »**_ ), non ça ne peut pas être ça – bien qu'il donnerait tout pour ne pas aller en espagnol – il ne risquerait pas de se faire renvoyer de l'école s'il s'en fichait totalement.

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont vraiment très doux au toucher. Tandis que je m'amuse à enrouler une mèche bleutée autour d'un de mes doigts, je me rends compte qu'il m'observe avec son divin sourire moqueur. Je pique un fard dans la seconde qui suit et son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle. Je finis par enlever ma main et lui sourire.

 _ **\- A ce que je vois, tu as l'air d'aller bien.**_

A vrai dire j'avais toujours un peu mal à la tête à cause de toute cette lumière, passer plusieurs jours dans les ténèbres n'avaient décidément que des mauvais côtés...

 _ **\- Juste un peu mal à la tête mais rien de grave, je dors depuis combien de temps ?**_

 _ **\- Ça fait bientôt une semaine que tu es dans le coma, tu as dormi pendant exactement six jours et trois heures...**_

Tant que ça ! Lucy a vraiment dû m'envoyer un coup puissant avec son étrange magie.

 _ **\- Et...**_ je n'ose pas trop poser la question de peur qu'il ne s'énerve, _**où est Lucy ? J'ai cru t'entendre lui parler avec Erza...**_

Il semble surpris que j'ai pu les entendre parler mais répond quand même, et sans s'énerver.

 _ **\- Elle est passée te voir quelque fois, surement pour surveiller ce que j'allais faire et pour voir si je lui en voulais. Mais elle est passée sans l'avis du directeur, elle a été exclue pendant deux semaines pour avoir mis ta vie en danger et pour ne pas avoir su contrôler ses émotions et sentiments. Tu as eu vraiment beaucoup de chance tu sais, tu dois avoir un très bon potentiel magique sinon elle t'aurait surement tuée...**_

Il ne poursuit pas et je l'en remercie secrètement. Lorsqu'il termine sa dernière phrase je suis parcourue d'un horrible frisson, si violent que Grey s'en ait rendu compte. Le silence s'installe entre nous, personne ne veut le briser, personne ne veut briser cet instant qui, pour moi, semble magique. Nous nous regardons fixement dans les yeux, personne n'ose bouger ou détourner le regard. Moi qui en temps normal me serais sentie mal à l'aise, je n'avais aucune envie de briser ce contact. Son regard est vraiment magnifique, d'un bleu profond aussi intense que la couleur de ses cheveux, plus foncé encore que l'océan, je pourrais presque m'y noyer tellement son regard semble profond...

Il finit par m'attraper la main gauche et me caresse, du pouce, le dos de la main. Sa caresse est vraiment douce, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. C'est vraiment troublant, lui qui pourrait infliger des dégâts immenses à son meilleur ami lors d'un combat sans pitié, il pouvait également se montrer très doux et très touchant. Je suis complètement sous le charme, je l'avoue...

 **xxx**

J'ai finalement, enfin, pu sortir de l'infirmerie de l'école, ils m'ont quand même gardé en observation plus de trois jours après mon réveil !

Entre temps, ma mère a tout de même été prévenue de mon réveil, elle a aussitôt foncé jusque l'école pour venir me voir, je crois que jamais encore elle ne m'avait serrée aussi puissamment dans ses bras. Mais je l'avoue, ses énormes câlins me manquaient, bien-sûr, Grey n'en a pas loupé une seule miette et ne s'est pas gêné pour se moquer ouvertement de moi par la suite... cela lui a valu une participation au roi du silence et dieu sait que je suis la plus forte à ce jeu, je lui ai fait la tête tout le reste de la journée ( _ **« et bim ! »**_ ).

En sortant de l'infirmerie j'ai dû affronter une marée humaine, toute ma classe était venue m'accueillir de nouveau en cours, tous enfin presque, Lucy n'était pas là... forcément... mais heureusement qu'Erza était là pour les repousser avec son regard furieux et mortel, j'ai bien ri à ce moment-là, on aurait dit le diable en personne.

Puis finalement je me suis retrouvée seule avec Grey, en cours d'espagnol – pas vraiment seule avec lui, mais ça compte quand même – et d'ailleurs, son amour pour l'espagnol n'a pas changé d'un pouce, bien qu'il s'est gentiment dévoué pour copier le cours à ma place sur cette machine infernale – qui ne m'a pas manquée d'ailleurs.

Une main sur mon épaule me sort brusquement de ma rêverie, je me tourne alors vers le propriétaire de la main en question, Lucy... il est vrai que les deux semaines se sont finalement écoulées depuis qu'elle a été sanctionnée.

Lucy n'est pas comme d'habitude, elle semble sur la retenu et n'ose pas me toucher, peut-être de peur de me blesser, ça pourrait presque paraître mignon si je ne la détestais pas autant... Elle avait le regard baissé et n'osait pas affronter mon regard. Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait honte et qu'elle n'assumait pas ses actes, peut-être pourrais-je lui pardonner, mais en attendant voyons ce qu'elle a à me dire.

 _ **\- Juvia, je... je suis désolée de m'être autant emportée lors du combat, j'était tellement aveuglée par la jalousie que je n'ai pas vu que je risquais de vraiment te faire du mal... ce... ça n'était pas mon but je te le jure !**_ elle a haussé la voix et me regarde, désormais, droit dans les yeux. Je ne pourrais dire exactement ce que je lis dans son regard, c'est plus un mélange de peine, de remord et de douleur. Elle semble sincère dans ce qu'elle dit... _ **Je voulais que Grey me regarde enfin, je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il ne me voix pas comme moi je le voyais, et puis tu es arrivée et depuis il n'a d'yeux que pour toi...**_

C'est vrai ça ?! Grey qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour moi ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction. Forcément, Grey avait insisté pour m'accompagner, il avait juste accepté de rester à l'écart... à croire que je suis incapable de me défendre toute seule face à Lucy ( _ **« en l'occurrence oui ! »**_ ), oui bon ça va !

 _ **\- Grey ? Impossible, nous ne sommes juste qu'amis !**_ Je m'efforce de rire pour cacher mon malaise.

 _ **\- Pourtant ça saute aux yeux, tu es la seule à ne pas le voir.**_ Tient ! elle a souri en prononçant cette phrase, ses yeux se mettent maintenant à briller de joie. _ **Et puis, c'est bête, mais... lui aussi est le seul à ne pas voir qu'il te plait !**_

Ça y est je pique de nouveau un fard, c'est vrai qu'il est beau, incroyablement attirant, extrêmement gentil avec moi et je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui, mais... bon pas la peine de mentir... il me plait. Il me plait même vraiment beaucoup.

 _ **\- Je te promets que je ne te chercherai plus de problème, il me faudra juste un peu de temps pour l'oublier... j'aimerai juste qu'on oublie tout et qu'on devienne amie...**_

Elle a de nouveau baissé la tête, je ne sais pas si elle est sincère mais tout cas, ce qu'elle dit sonne vrai dans sa bouche... bizarre. Je finis par lui sourire en oubliant tout préjugés à son égard, après tout elle n'a peut-être pas un si mauvais fond, et puis si Erza la considère comme une amie, c'est qu'elle pourrait être digne de confiance...

 _ **\- Je suis prête à tout oublier et à recommencer à partir de zéro mais à une condition...**_ elle relève la tête, toute ouïe, _**ouvre juste un peu les yeux et tu verras qu'un certain garçon te regarde très souvent.**_

Je lui lance un clin d'œil en me tournant dans la direction de Natsu, celui-ci nous fait signe avec un sublime sourire et Lucy pique un fard...

 **xxx**

Grey m'a proposé de le suivre à son entrainement, il ne m'a pas fallu plus de deux secondes pour accepter.

Penchée sur une barrière en ferraille, un doux sourire béat sur les lèvres, je l'observe faire des aller-retours à une vitesse fulgurante, il m'a dit qu'il devait travailler sa vitesse mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait encaisser autant de sprint, même sur une courte distance ! Il courait sur une distance d'à peu près 50 mètres, attendait dix secondes pour reprendre son souffle et repartait aussitôt dans l'autre sens. Un vrai sport de malade.

A la fin de sa séance – c'est-à-dire après avoir fait trois séries de dix fois 50 mètres, après trois fois 400 mètres, après dix minutes de renforcement musculaire et après dix minutes de footing pour ce qu'il appelle un « retour au calme » ... – et après avoir pris une bonne douche, Grey vient enfin me voir – il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec moi entre temps. Les cheveux encore humides il ressemble tout simplement à un dieu. Il s'avance d'un pas assuré vers moi, son sac de sport nonchalamment posé sur son épaule, un divin sourire fiché sur les lèvres. Non mais sérieusement, ce n'est pas possible de paraître aussi frai après une telle séance !

Il est désormais juste devant moi et me sourit de plus belle, je ne peux que répondre à son sourire.

 _ **\- Alors que veux-tu faire maintenant ?**_

Sa question me prends de cours, je n'y ai pas vraiment penser tant j'étais occupée à l'admirer.

 _ **\- Tout me va tant que je suis avec toi !**_

Merde ! j'ai vraiment dit ça à haute voix ! Il éclate d'un rire franc et je me sens rougir, ça n'est vraiment pas drôle...

 _ **\- Alors allons nous balader jeune fille.**_ Jeune fille ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus que cinq ans... _ **Mais d'abord j'ai un petit quelque chose à faire.**_

 _ **\- Hé bien vas-y...**_

J'ai croisé les bras contre ma poitrine, bien décidée à bouder. J'ai horreur qu'on se moque ouvertement de moi...

Alors que je commence à marcher devant lui, il me prend de nouveau de cours et m'attrapant le bras, me fait faire demi-tour pour que je me retrouve bloquée contre son torse, entre ses puissants bras. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse cela mais la suite me surpris au plus au point. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, se penche vers moi et pose délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ouvre grand les yeux pour montrer ma surprise mais ne le repousse pas. Alors c'était ça ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait à faire !

Il finit par s'écarter et me fixe, tout fière de lui. Je ne bouge pas, de toute façon je suis bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je suis juste capable de lever le regard vers lui, une délicieuse malice emplie ses yeux, il est vraiment très fier de lui...

Puis contre toute attendre il me prend par la main et se mets à marcher tandis que je reste sur place...

 _ **\- Alors tu ne viens pas ?**_

Il parait tout à coup inquiet, la malice a quitté son regard et ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés. Je pense qu'il a peur que je ne le repousse. Alors, je finis par avancer vers lui, me fiche devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _ **\- Avec toi, j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde !**_

Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de me sentir fière de moi, et quoi de plus fière que de se promener au bras d'un dieu, dites-le-moi !

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Comme vous aurez pu le constater c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction :(**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quand je posterai une nouvelle fiction, dame inspiration ne m'a rien apporté d'intéressant, alors pour l'instant je n'ai pas de nouvelle fiction en tête, mais peut-être qu'une idée me viendra par la suite... Sur ce, portez-vous bien !**_


End file.
